Aldéran 39 : Le temps des ténèbres
by iloveharlock
Summary: De retour à RadCity, Aldéran ne peut empêcher les traumatismes d'avoir été enterré vivant de parasiter ses actes et ses pensées alors qu'il ignore toujours tout de ses adversaires. Toute aide lui sera précieuse, même venant des personnes les plus inattendues.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Toshiro et Clio appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Bob l'Octodian appartient à Aerandir Linaewen qui m'autorise à le lui emprunter et à l'utiliser.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

**1.**

_ Quasiment invisibles dans les murs rongés d'humidité des sous-sols du Grand Cimetière de RadCity, les œilletons des caméras avaient renvoyé aux observateurs la nervosité grandissante d'Odhel, tandis qu'au fil des heures, sa peau avait encore pâli, faisant saillir les veines, à mesure que la faim le rongeait._

_ - Un vampire, presque véritable qui nous tombe tout cuit dans les pattes, c'est vraiment inespéré !_

_ - Voilà ce que j'appelle un sujet d'observation de choix._

_ - On va encore attendre une douzaine d'heures avant de lui proposer une proie._

_ - Vu la passion avec laquelle sa femme s'inquiète de son sort, de son appétit justement, je doute qu'il en ait jamais assez pour la mordre…_

_ L'un des scientifiques en veste blanche eut un ricanement._

_ - Il suffira de lui offrir le rouquin !_

_ - D'après ce que les caméras ont enregistré durant les planques, ces deux-là semblent assez copains. Quant aux micros, ils nous ont bien confirmés qu'il s'agissait de ce boucher qui a damé le pion aux Seigneurs et Rois. Le vampire fera donc œuvre utile en le saignant !_

_ Odhel se rapprocha, flattant du doigt la veine au_ cou _d'Aldéran._

_ - Tu ne souffriras pas, tu passeras de ce lieu au cercueil et je te promets que tu ne te réveilleras jamais._

_ - Tu es un vampire en perte totale de contrôle, comment pourrais-tu me donner cette assurance… ? Au lieu de rêver, pour le peu d'humanité qui reste en toi, saigne-moi, à fond, bois mon sang et vide m'en, c'est le seul et dernier service que tu peux me rendre, et que je peux te faire en te donnant encore du temps pour sauver ton épouse, s'il te plaît !_

_ - Merci de soulager ainsi le peu de conscience qu'il me subsiste, soupira Odhel en plongeant ses crocs dans la gorge d'Aldéran._

_ Après s'être repait, le vampire s'était ouvert le poignet gauche d'un coup de crocs expérimenté, présentant la blessure aux lèvres de sa victime._

_ - Bois, Aldie, chuchota-t-il. Il te faut reprendre des forces, assez pour tenir bon jusqu'à ce que tes amis viennent à ta rescousse. Reprends du sang, qu'ils croient, au moins un moment que je te transforme en ce que je suis ! Avale, ce sang est ta seule issue, il pourrait te sauver la vie ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'en absorberas pas assez que pour être Initié !_

* * *

Quand la porte de sa cellule se rouvrit, Odhel comprit qu'il avait fini de berner ses geôliers.

Trois d'entre eux entrèrent dans la pièce, confiants en la solidité des chaînes qui retenaient le vampire.

- Ce fut finement joué, Morvisk, mais tu n'espérais quand même pas nous berner bien longtemps ? !

Le tahérois retint un sourire moqueur, n'étant pas certain des informations que le trio au maquillage qui allait en s'effaçant, mis à mal par les barbes naissantes, ne lui divulguait pas.

- Est-ce que je dois en conclure qu'on a sorti mon ami de son cercueil, et qu'il a ressuscité ? fit-il enfin.

- Ne sois donc pas surpris, abomination de la nature. Tu es loin de lui avoir pris autant de sang que tu n'en as donné l'impression. Son organisme a trinqué, ça nous a trompés sur son réel état d'agonie… Mais vu la vitesse à laquelle il a récupéré, tu ne lui as pris que le strict minimum pour survivre quelques jours.

- Aldéran s'en est sorti ? insista Odhel.

- Tous les neurones ne se sont pas reconnectés, mais il ne devrait plus tarder à revenir à RadCity… A ta place, je ne m'en réjouirais pas car on reprendra les choses là où elles s'étaient arrêtées, et surtout nous poursuivrons nos objectifs.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous motive ?

- Je ne pense pas que ça te regarde. Tu ne seras plus là bien longtemps pour voir la suite de nos travaux. Et pour commencer, nous allons te punir d'avoir essayé de nous tromper !

Odhel hurla quand un trait de métal chauffé à blanc lui perfora le flanc.

Et d'autres tisonniers le transpercèrent, en évitant soigneusement le cœur.

* * *

Aldéran se réveilla en sursaut.

- Toujours des cauchemars ? s'inquiéta son père.

- Pire : la réalité. Ils sont en train de torturer Odhel !

- Comment le sais-tu ? Il n'y a aucun lien surnaturel entre vous deux, bien que ce vampire aux crocs limés ne soit pas vraiment une créature naturelle !

- Il y a mieux, nous avons échangé nos sangs, de façon assez peu conventionnelle, je le reconnais, mais je peux presque sentir son cœur battre en moi et je ressens ses émotions. Et là il souffre le martyre.

- Franchement, je m'en tamponne, vu ce qu'il t'a fait, grogna Albator.

- Ce n'était pas de sa faute, il n'a fait que suivre son instinct, il avait faim.

- Tu es complètement givré, Aldie, siffla encore le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Il a failli te tuer !

- « failli ». Là est toute la différence, fit Aldéran, avec un sourire légèrement forcé malgré tout. Et je doute que ce soit lui qui m'ait mis dans un cercueil. Et puis, il est le seul à avoir vu ces véritables tarés.

- Bref, une de tes priorités une fois de retour à RadCity sera de le récupérer, comprit son père.

- Evidemment. Il est un prisonnier, et s'ils sont toujours dans le sous-sol du Grand Cimetière, on le retrouvera, quitte à tout fouiller…

- … ou tout faire sauter ? ironisa Albator.

- Oui, option tout à fait envisageable !

- Quitte à ce que tous les religieux te tombent sur le poil ?

- Ils sont le cadet de mes soucis, comme tu peux t'en douter ! ricana le grand rouquin balafré.

- Comment tu te sens ? questionna son père.

- Quand je suis dehors, comme maintenant, ça va. Mais être dans un lieu clos est vraiment pénible, il me faut pourtant faire avec. Je vais mieux, je t'assure, il était inutile de revenir en catastrophe !

- Bien sûr que si, je ne pouvais faire autrement, tu avais besoin de nous tous. Albior a apaisé ton âme, nous devions faire de même pour ton cœur. Et tu pourras compter sur nous, autant que de nécessaire. Nous serons justes là, près de toi.

- Merci… Et je rentre fin de la semaine, je n'ai que trop délaissé mon poste !

- C'est trop tôt ! protesta Albator.

- Possible, mais je dois y retourner, c'est tout.

Quittant sa chaise longue, Aldéran alla au-devant d'Albior qui revenait d'une longue promenade dans le parc avec Drixie, et la seule présence du cadet de ses fils le réconforta au-delà de toute expression.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

A l'arrivée de Soreyn, Ayvanère avait emmené Albior au salon de thé non loin de leur immeuble afin qu'ils puissent s'y gaver de sucreries, tout en laissant Aldéran en tête-à-tête avec son ami et Subordonné.

- Je ne crois pas que tu vas y arriver, Aldie, jeta d'entrée le capitaine de l'Unité Anaconda.

- Il faudra pourtant que je fasse au moins mal. J'ai des obligations.

- Des tâches qui vont te ramener au Grand Cimetière…

- Et peut-être même plus, maugréa le grand rouquin balafré.

Soreyn tressaillit violemment et faillit en renverser la moitié de sa citronnade sur le tapis précieux.

- Pardon, à quoi fais-tu donc allusion ? Ne me dis pas que tu songes sérieusement à…

De la tête, Aldéran eut un signe affirmatif.

- Il va falloir aller récupérer Thyèze et Odhel sous terre, découvrir les caches de nos ennemis et si possible enfin des informations sur eux !

- D'accord, nous irons sous terre si tu nous en donnes l'ordre.

Malgré lui, Aldéran jeta un regard noir à son ami, ouvrit la bouche mais finalement ne dit rien, se contentant de boire quelques gorgées de son rafraîchissement.

Soreyn se garda bien d'avoir encore le moindre mot, attendit qu'il reprenne l'initiative de la discussion.

Aldéran eut une sorte de petit rire.

- En fait, avoue, Soreyn. Tu n'es absolument pas venu prendre de mes nouvelles, je sais qu'Ayvi et même mon père l'ont fait, mais me dissuader de me présenter à l'AL-99 demain matin !

- Ton père est un sacré gardien et une couveuse de première, remarqua soudain Soreyn. Il n'a daigné me distiller quelques infos sur toi qu'au compte-goutte, qu'après que je l'ai appelé une vingtaine de fois minimum, que j'aie montré patte blanche et prouvé que j'étais ton second au Bureau !

- Mon père une couveuse ? Oui, c'est bien exactement cela, sauf qu'il le réfutera à cors et à cri à la moindre allusion. Il s'est toujours contraint à réfréner, à enfouir, l'expression de ses sentiments… pour notre sécurité et même la sienne. C'est ainsi. Ca a failli me détruire, mais juste « failli » donc je n'ai plus à m'en plaindre. Alors, Soreyn, tu ne veux pas de moi au Bureau ? Tu sais, inutile de chercher à m'évincer, dans un an tu l'auras sous tes ordres, mais pas mes Divisions Sectorielles j'en conviens.

- Aldéran, tu sais très bien que je ne souhaite absolument pas prendre ta place. Nous sommes pratiquement du même âge, mais tu es un Militaire, dès lors la retraite pour toi sonne près de dix ans avant la mienne… Je trouve que c'est cocasse que toi et moi nous nous sommes dressés l'un contre l'autre…

- Surtout moi, déjà présent dans l'Unité, reconnut Aldéran, avec des regrets pour son comportement plus de vingt-cinq ans auparavant.

- … Nous nous sommes dressés l'un contre l'autre, mais tu as quand même fini par me prendre sous ton aile, tu m'as formé. En fait, tu as tout fait pour que je te remplace un jour !

- Comme dans tout mauvais roman : deux coqs rivaux qui deviennent les meilleurs amis du monde !

- Possible…

Aldéran sourit à son ami.

- Possible, mais juste aussi les rencontres de la vie, les chocs d'orgueil inévitables – uniquement dans mon chef – et ensuite l'appréciation sur les simples capacités et non un déplacé sentiment que ma place pouvait être menacée. Mais, reconnais de ton côté que si mon aîné est un sacré rat de laboratoire, toi tu étais une sacrée encyclopédie sur pattes et non un homme de terrain !

- C'était peu de le dire, j'irais jusqu'à avancer que ça me paraît être dans une autre vie. J'étais frais émoulu de l'Académie des Polices, j'avais fait quelques preuves à la Police des Rues puis très brièvement comme Enquêteur – le passage obligé de tout nouveau venu – mais toi tu avais déjà près de huit ans d'expérience du SIGiP. Rien de comparable dans les « origines » de nos débuts.

- Tu aurais fait un bon sigipste, Soreyn. J'aurais pu aussi te recommander, rentrer ton dossier, mais je te trouvais tellement plus à ta place auprès de moi. Tu crois que je t'ai privé d'une autre envergure de carrière ?

- Le SIGiP m'a réclamé ?

- Non, il ignore même que tu existes. Mais, chaque année le Colonel, ou le Général, d'un Bureau peut proposer certains de ses agents… Je ne l'ai jamais fait, je n'avais personne d'assez brillant…

- Sauf moi ?

- Tu as mis très longtemps à t'épanouir, à prendre toute ton envergure. Quand je t'ai estimé à ton maximum de potentiel, tu avais dépassé la limite d'âge, mais on peut toujours faire sauter des…

Soreyn finit sa citronnade.

- Si j'avais voulu un transfert, quel qu'il soit, je serais venu te trouver. Je connais mes capacités. Mais, je n'aurais pas voulu quitter un environnement qui me seyait pour l'inconnu. J'étais bien à l'AZ-37 puis à l'AL-99, je n'aurais pas voulu changer mes habitudes.

Aldéran éclata de rire.

- Et dire que je pensais que c'était moi le petit vieux avant l'heure !

- Aldie, si tu n'étais encore convalescent jusque demain, je crois que je t'en collerais une pour ton impertinence !

- On peut couper la poire en deux. Je te file un t-shirt et on va dans ma salle de sports taper dans le boudin de boxe !

- Avec plaisir !

Et quand Ayvanère et Albior revinrent au duplex, ils trouvèrent les deux amis à épuiser leurs forces sur le boudin d'entraînement.

- Maman et moi avons rapporté des petits poissons du marché, tu nous feras une friture ce midi, mon papa ?

- Avec plaisir, avec salades variées. Et ce soir, nous dînons dehors, je te le rappelle.

- J'ai hâte !

* * *

Les portes du palace s'étant ouvertes, Aldéran aperçut son aîné qui s'était levé depuis une des tables du salon de dégustation et avait levé la fiche des boissons pour attirer son attention.

- Sky et Delly sont là, fit le grand rouquin balafré en poussant devant lui son épouse et le cadet de leurs fils. Tout va bien, Sky ?

- Delly et moi croulons sous le boulot, je ne sais où donner de la tête, je tombe de sommeil, mais j'ai à finir mon dernier bouquin sur les –ines et –ides, avant le Séminaire de l'Ouest le mois prochain.

- J'espère que cette soirée va te changer les idées, sans t'épuiser plus encore ? s'inquiéta Aldéran en s'asseyant après que les siens aient pris place. Et, en plus, tu t'es occupé de moi, ces trois dernières semaines…

- Et je le ferais encore trois semaines supplémentaires si tu n'avais pris la décision de reprendre le travail, en accord avec la psy que tu as enfin accepté de t'accompagner en thérapie, mais en désaccord avec notre avis familial à tous ! Mais, plus de pensées négatives, ce soir, nous avons juste un bon repas à partager, tous.

Aldéran, Ayvanère, Skyrone et Delly choquèrent doucement les verres servis, Albior levant pour sa part le cocktail de fruits pour participer au toast.

- Albior repart dès après ce soir pour la pension, glissa Aldéran alors que peu avant le dessert, le cadet de ses fils ait quitté la table du restaurant pour se rendre au petit coin. Il va pouvoir redevenir un petit garçon normal, au lieu de veiller sur moi et de disperser son énergie bienfaisante.

- Normal ? sourit Skyrone. Mais il ne l'est pas plus que toi ! Il est l'enfant que tu ne pouvais même imaginer dans tes rêves, et tu es le père qu'il mérite, c'est tout aussi simple ! Vous vous méritez réciproquement. Et Albior se jettera dans toutes les batailles qui lui sembleront importantes, pour toi.

- Voilà bien ce qui me fait peur… Bien plus qu'un lieu clos ou la proche perspective de retourner au Grand Cimetière.

- Ca va aller, Aldie, nous sommes tous là, à commencer par papa qui passera à son gré de mon appart au tien.

- On parle de moi ? gloussa Albior en se rasseyant dans le fauteuil qu'un serveur avait glissé derrière lui.

- Jamais de la vie ! affirma son père.

Albior lui tira la langue.

- Menteur ! Et, vite, le dessert, car le bus du Pensionnat viendra me prendre avant trente minutes !

Et, avec les adultes, Albior éclata de rire, mais peu après, derrière le montage de l'énorme coupe de crème glace, ce fut un regard inquiet et préoccupé qu'il jeta à son père qui se goinfrait d'un dessert débordant de meringue.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Depuis son Van de Direction, Aldéran avait vu les Unités d'Intervention Anaconda, Mammouth et Léviathan, investir le Grand Cimetière, en une inspection totale et à durée indéterminée.

- Si vous trouvez les otages Thyèze Hul et Odhel Morvisk, récupération sans dommages. Pour les autres…

- Oui, Général ?

- Extraction, sans mal, si possible. Terminé !

Aldéran demeura raidi dans le fauteuil de l'arrière du van équipé de la toute dernière technologie.

- Jelka ? reprit-il une fois ses agents disparus sous terre.

- Général, que désires-tu ?

- As-tu localisé mes amis prisonniers ?

- Pour l'ancienne Colonel de Bureau, oui, elle émet de la chaleur, faible, mais encore en vie. Mais pour le vampire, rien du tout, comme tu t'en doutes. Pourquoi cette question dont tu connaissais ma réponse ?

- Parce que je suis le seul à pouvoir trouver Odhel, à le situer au plus précis, et à le sortir de cet enfer de martyrs à l'infini ! Et je dois y aller, comme je l'ai toujours su, comme je le dois. Jelka, encode l'information comme quoi je prends mon arme de service et que je me rends sur le terrain !

- Seul ?

- Oui, Drixie ne m'est d'aucune aide, cette nuit.

Aldéran activa à son maximum la vision nocturne de la visière de son casque.

- J'y vais, Jelka, suis-moi, mais sans plus !

- Je ne peux pas, Aldéran… Je dois le dire aux autres !

- Je vais à l'opposé de leur direction. Odhel me guide, par les battements de son cœur, je n'ai rien de tangible pour justifier mon action, et c'est mon ami !

- Bien. Je te dirige dans le lacis des galeries, depuis ton oreillette.

- Et les Religieux, ils font quoi ? Je comprends leurs hurlements et protestations, mais je ne peux… Je sais que depuis que j'ai rentré mon ordre d'Intervention, ils ont fait valoir leur droit d'opposition… Quand serai-je arrêté dans mon opération ?

- Tu as moins d'une heure.

- Et Soreyn et Jarvyl n'auront pas le temps de… Kycham, j'ai tort ?

Face à lui, le Coordinateur des Divisions, sa mine plus croque-mordèsque que jamais, approuva de la tête.

- Complètement, ajouta-t-il de façon évidente. Te rendre sous terre, seulement y mettre la tête, ça va t'affecter… Tu n'as pas assez de séances de thérapie derrière toi – et tu n'en auras jamais suffisamment. Mais tu agis effectivement de la seule manière possible… Courage, Aldéran.

- Merci.

Et, Aldéran se précipita vers l'entrée des souterrains que dissimulait jusque-là le faux caveau.

* * *

Ses multiples plaies à peine cicatrisées, Odhel demeurait dans une semi-inconscience, dolent, brisé, et inquiet au possible pour la femme de sa vie.

« Thyèze, je t'ai toujours aimée, depuis notre première collaboration, à ce stage, à _Skendromme Industry_. Je crois que j'ai jalousé aussi dès le début ce jeune ado roux qui te vénérait alors que ses propres hormones le travaillaient et qu'il ne savait pas trop quels étaient ses sentiments réels envers toi… Ensuite, il fut un adulte, trop jeune que pour menacer notre union, mais je percevais toujours ton faible pour lui. J'ai détesté cette complicité entre vous, sans vraiment de raison, de nombreuses années durant alors que vous n'étiez même plus en contact, je l'avoue, et pourtant vu la différence d'âge, ma Thyèze tu n'aurais commis un crime en témoignant de l'inclinaison pour ce jeune ado et ensuite cet adulte bien trop séduisant. Et moi, j'ai été tellement stupide… Curieusement, ce fut une fois vampire, que j'ai compris et que j'ai trouvé la paix… Tu m'as donné une vie, Aldéran, j'ai été à un doigt de te la reprendre tout en tâchant de m'acquitter de cette dette envers toi… ».

Odhel frémit, se ranimant sous les émotions qui le submergeaient soudain.

« Aldéran, je perçois ta présence, tout près ! Tu n'as pas pu revenir ! Oh que si, évidemment… Tu seras toujours mon ami, comme je suis le tien… Si seulement cela n'était pas le cas, nous ne serions pas si vulnérables dans cette situation… Nous ne sommes que des appâts… Aldie, dégage ! ».

Après seulement quelques mètres dans la première galerie empruntée sous le faux caveau, Aldéran se plia en deux, tombant à genoux, vomissant toutes ses entrailles, se vidant en même temps de ses forces, pris de vertiges et incapable de se relever ni d'appeler à son secours.

« …Aldéran, dégage ! », gronda une voix dans sa tête.

- Odhel…

- Aldéran, relève-toi ! intima une voix bien plus concrète et plus que familière.

- Papa !

Se reposant sur l'appui plus affectueux que physique de son père, Aldéran se redressa.

- Tu vas cesser de me suivre ? aboya en retour le grand rouquin balafré. Et comment savais-tu où me trouver ?

- Simple, vu ta voie de guerrier, je sens tes réactions comme si elles étaient les miennes. Ton ami est donc ici ?

- Je l'espère… Tu ne vas pas le réduire en tas de poussière d'un tir de gravity saber ? !

- Pas s'il ne t'attaque pas… Mais l'envie m'en démange, je ne te le cacherai pas.

- Oui, tu l'as dit, au Manoir. Mais ce qu'on va trouver, dans ce sous-sol, je ne crois pas que tu y sois préparé…

Albator eut un ricanement et s'enfonça dans les souterrains, son fils roux le suivant de près.

**4.**

- Je ne le méritais pas, pas un instant… Aldie l'a fait ?

- Il vaudrait mieux que vous ne m'agaciez pas donc ne proférez pas un son… vampire, et ne vous approchez pas de mon cou, car selon les prévisions vous êtes totalement affamé !

Son gravity saber dirigé vers tout qui aurait franchi le seuil de la cellule, ce fut de son cosmogun qu'Albator fit sauter les chaînes qui entravaient Odhel.

- Thyèze, c'est ma femme… Où… ? reprit néanmoins Odhel.

- Je ne sais pas. Aldéran la cherche. Et vous, Odhel, filez vite, loin de moi ! Il y a des équipes de secours à la surface, elles vous prendront en charge, elles savent ce que vous êtes. Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres choses, comme vous, ici ?

- Aucune idée… Et effectivement, j'ai tellement faim !

- Arrêtez de fixer ma gorge et partez car je n'ai qu'un désir irrépréhensible : vous dégommer au cœur pour ce que vous avez fait à mon fils !

Albator ne se détendit, un peu, que lorsqu'Odhel eut disparu.

* * *

- Jelka ? s'enquit Aldéran qui progressait toujours dans les souterrains du Grand Cimetière.

- Je perçois des sources de chaleur, devant toi, plusieurs. Impossible de savoir s'il s'agit de Thyèze Hul, mais elles sont nombreuses ! Je vais pousser encore les scans thermiques de l'hélicoptère qui effectue des cercles autour du Grand Cimetière. Ça va, toi ?

- Pas du tout, mais heureusement je n'ai plus rien dans l'estomac à rejeter… Thyèze est tahéroise, sa température est plus basse que celle d'un humain, mais plus haute qu'un de ces sauvages morts vivants… Tu peux ajuster tes appareils et me la localiser ?

- Oui, mais, toi…

- Laisse ceux de l'Unité Anaconda poursuivre de leur côté. Moi, je me débrouillerai, et je ne suis pas seul.

- Ton père est effectivement juste derrière toi. Et Odhel n'a toujours pas rejoint la surface.

- Mais encore, Jelka ?

- Mes scans captent de multiples sources de chaleur, tes « tarés » se replient vers ce qui semblent des galeries encore non répertoriées lors des inspections précédentes, trois de ces signaux sont à présent entre toi et ton père !

- Peut-être qu'ils n'auront même pas à nous trucider…

- Oui, son signal de chaleur est de plus en plus faible, le tien aussi, gémit Jelka. Le froid est en train de vous tuer – et ce froid n'a rien de naturel, j'ai détecté une source d'énergie qui régule la température dans ces souterrains. Sortez de là, tous !

- Je tiendrai le coup, assura Aldéran entre deux claquements de dents. Thyèze souffre bien plus que moi, depuis bien plus longtemps que moi ! Où est-elle ?

- Juste au bout du couloir, cellule de gauche, la dernière avant la fin. La tahéroise Thyèze Hul est mourante !

Aldéran tressaillit alors qu'une silhouette avait surgi devant lui, sans qu'il l'anticipe et il ne pouvait accuser le froid d'avoir engourdi ses sens.

- Odhel, tu es toujours là ? Tu as échappé à mon père… Tu ne lui as pas fait de mal au moins ?

- Non, je n'aurais pas pu. Et il était hors de question que je sorte d'ici comme il le voulait… Ma femme ! ?

- Juste derrière cette porte.

- On la fait sauter ? suggéra Albator.

- Il y avait trois échos entre toi et moi.

- Trois comiques maquillés pour se blanchir le teint et faire ressortir leurs veines, mais plutôt belliqueux vu leurs armes blanches. Et rien que de très naturels aussi, mon cosmogun leur a fait des trous bien familiers.

- Tu as entendu, Jelka ?

- Oui, dès que vous serez sortis, j'envoie les techniciens du labo pour récupérer les corps et les envoyer à l'autopsie. Dépêchez-vous de filer d'ailleurs, la température chute toujours !

- On constate, grommela Aldéran alors que semblant avoir récupéré toutes ses forces, Odhel avait arraché la porte de ses gonds.

- Thyèze, firent les trois hommes alors qu'Aldéran et Odhel l'avaient relevée.

La tahéroise était couverte d'ecchymoses, amaigrie, elle aussi fortement affectée par le froid.

- Odhel, Aldie…

- On sort d'ici, intima ce dernier.

- Quels sont nos ordres ? s'enquit Soreyn.

- Où en es-tu avec l'Unité ?

- Nous sommes arrivés dans une section où les galeries ont été étançonnées, équipées de matériel, une sorte de laboratoire facilement démontable, sauf que notre descente surprise ne leur en a pas laissé le temps.

- Les Religieux sont arrivés, prévint encore Jelka. Ils ont une Injonction d'Arrêt.

- Ce qui sera sans effet, siffla Aldéran entre ses dents alors qu'ils rebroussaient chemin. La découverte du labo nous rend l'avantage et tous les droits sur ce lieu.

Mais bien plus que ce premier véritable élément concret sur ceux qui s'en étaient pris à lui et à ses amis, Aldéran ne ressentit que du soulagement en retrouvant l'air libre, épuisé comme si c'était la nuit entière qu'il avait passée sous le Grand Cimetière. Et confiant la suite des opérations à Kycham, il rentra chez lui en compagnie de son père.


	4. Chapter 4

**5.**

En milieu de matinée, Soreyn et Kycham s'étaient rendus à la salle de réunion de leur Général.

- Tu vas mieux ? questionna le Coordinateur des Divisions.

- On pourrait éviter de parler de certains moments de la nuit dernière ? grinça Aldéran.

- Je suppose que tu veux avoir le résumé de ce qui a été découvert ? glissa alors Soreyn qui après une nuit quasiment blanche, sur les lieux, affichait un visage insuffisamment reposé et d'éloquentes cernes.

- Oui, dis-moi qu'on a enfin pu récupérer des indices probants !

- D'abord, ton père avait entièrement raison : ce sont bien des humains qui ont fait toutes ces victimes, au Grand Cimetière en tout cas, en se déguisant en morts vivants pour impressionner tout qui se serait montré trop curieux ou aurait seulement été là au mauvais moment. Les autopsies les décrètent humains, totalement.

- Mais, pourquoi ? glapit le grand rouquin balafré en tapotant nerveusement la table en verre. Où en est l'étude de ce qui a été sorti du laboratoire ?

- Pas grand-chose, admit Kycham. Sans compter que les échos captés par Jelka ne nous ont pas permis de mettre la main sur qui que ce soit, hormis les trois personnes abattues par ton père. Mais il semblerait que ces gens, pour des raisons inconnues, ont créé de véritables morts vivants. Je sens là comme une curiosité scientifique, vu surtout la façon dont ils se sont servis d'Odhel Morvisk – une véritable souris de labo – comme lorsqu'ils l'ont amené à toi, moins pour qu'il se nourrisse que pour voir sa réaction.

- Cela me semble assez… farfelu, marmonna Aldéran en se resservant de café.

- Je sais que tu aurais préféré une bande de créatures sanguinaires surnaturelles guidées par leurs instincts, et pas une sorte de de présumés scientifiques qui joueraient avec tout autant de cruauté de la vie de civils innocents.

Soreyn se prit un nouveau regard noir de son ami qui ne commenta pas sa dernière assertion.

- Kycham ? préféra alors jeter le grand rouquin balafré, la mine fermée, serrant les poings sans pouvoir entièrement dissimuler durant un irrépréhensible et bref instant combien ses mains avaient tremblé aux propos de son ancien équipier sur l'étrange entrevue qui avait eu lieu entre Odhel et lui.

- Tout demande à être vérifié, à être prouvé, mais cette hypothèse me semble intéressante et très plausible ! Je regrette que l'opération de récupération de cette nuit, même si elle a sauvé tes amis tahérois, n'a guère permis d'en savoir plus sur le fond de cette histoire et ceux qui ont commis ces meurtres atroces.

Lorèze s'était annoncée et avait remis une enveloppe à Aldéran qui l'avait ouverte et avait froncé les sourcils.

- Aldie ? firent Soreyn et Kycham.

Il retourna alors le feuillet du message, des lettres découpées et assemblées qui formaient une menace : « nous sommes libres, nous allons prendre notre revanche et tu ne pourras rien contre nous tous réunis ».

- Aldie ! ?

Aldéran passa la main sur son front.

- On dirait que j'ai oublié un peu vite que plusieurs de mes anciens ennemis étaient sortis des Pénitenciers…

- Pourquoi penses-tu à eux en particulier ? lança Kycham, avec un peu plus d'agressivité qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Désolé, ça a été un réflexe, grogna Aldéran en se levant. J'attends vos rapports complets sur la nuit pour la fin d'après-midi. Fin de la réunion !

Soreyn et Kycham suivirent du regard leur ami qui quittait la salle de réunion quasiment au pas de course.

- Il ne devrait pas être à son poste.

- Il est loin d'aller bien.

- Sans son père, Aldéran n'aurait pas tenu le coup, la nuit dernière… Il s'est pratiquement tétanisé dans la galerie et il n'a pas été loin de mourir de froid sans les réflexes pour sortir de là.

- Il ne serait pas ressorti, à ce moment, il ne le pouvait qu'avec la tahéroise. Et il t'a donné les bons ordres, Soreyn !

- Mais il n'est toujours pas en suffisante maîtrise de ses moyens, de ses émotions, que pour assurer ses fonctions. Et certainement pas si d'anciens ennemis – dont mon oncle – se dressent face à lui, se plaisant à jouer de ses angoisses en le prévenant par lettre anonyme !

- Aldie n'a pas fini d'en baver…

- C'est peu de le dire, conclut Soreyn sombre. Et je ne crois pas qu'il va pouvoir encaisser ces chocs. Albior est reparti, son père est seul et terriblement vulnérable. Si seulement l'adversaire était surnaturel, d'avoir fusionné avec son jumeau l'aiderait, mais pas contre des êtres normaux, l'obligeant à suivre les lois et à être bridé par les règles comme lorsque les Religieux sont venus avec leur Injonction… Jelka ?

- Notre Général est retourné à son bureau mais en dépit du froid, il a ouvert grand les portes fenêtres, il ne supporte toujours pas un lieu clos.

- C'est bien ce qu'il m'avait semblé comprendre, soupira Kycham. Il n'est absolument pas en état d'assurer ses responsabilités ! Il a besoin d'être là, pour son équilibre, mais il ne le peut pas, sur la longueur, ces épreuves vont l'abattre si on le laisse seul face à elles.

- Comme si nous pouvions quoi que ce soit… Je retourne voir mon parrain, je tâcherai de le sonder, s'il exige sa revanche et a programmé la mort de mon ami !

- Merci, Kycham. Désolé, j'aurais voulu éviter ce conflit familial…

- Je m'y suis préparé depuis le jour où Aldéran est venu dans mon monde, et que je savais que mon oncle serait libéré… Mais j'aurais préféré un Aldéran en possession de ses moyens et non complètement parasité par les traumatismes de sa mise en terre… Il va craquer, tout seul, et nous ne pourrons pas suffisamment nous interposer pour le protéger, je le crains. Mais, pour ma part, je ferai tous mes efforts et entre un ami et celui qui a voulu le tuer, je n'hésiterai pas un instant pour aider mon ami !

- Merci, Kycham.

* * *

Sortant de la douche, Aldéran trouva son épouse qui lui tendit un grand drap de bain, l'aidant à s'éponger, séchant légèrement sa crinière rousse avant de lui remettre le fer à lisser.

- Aldie, tu ne dois pas retourner à l'AL-99 ! Le repos, les séances de thérapie, ça ne sert à rien, sinon à t'épuiser plus encore ! Et Albior n'est plus là pour t'aider.

- Me soutenir n'est pas des responsabilités de cet enfant, notre enfant… Je crois que j'ai réussi à le berner !

- Aldie, tu es parvenu à lui faire croire que tu allais mieux, pour qu'il retourne à ses études ?

- Oui. Il ne s'agit que de mes batailles, Albior a encore droit à son innocence et à ses rêves roses, ou bleus.

Ayvanère serra fortement le bras de son époux qui se rhabillait, lentement, l'air un peu hagard, absent surtout.

- Aldéran, je n'ignore rien… Soreyn a appelé pendant que tu étais sous la douche. Tu as donc été si mal dans les souterrains du Grand Cimetière, et tes anciens ennemis se coalisent pour t'affronter ?

- Je sais… Je comprends, au fur et à mesure… Tout s'éclaire, mais pas dans le bon sens… Et je ne me sens absolument pas en état de faire face…

Aldéran se précipita vers le cabinet de toilette le plus proche et vomit, jusqu'à ne plus rien avoir dans l'estomac.

- Tu dois décrocher, Aldie ! jeta son père qui était venu le retrouver, proposant lingette pour qu'il se nettoie les lèvres et une pastille pour lui remettre le cœur en place.

- J'ai à mettre des tarés sanguinaires hors d'état de nuire, je dois retrouver mon équilibre mental, et je dois faire face à une coalition d'adversaires de mon passé ! Papa ?

- Je comprends chacun de tes arguments… Mais ça me fait trop de mal, parce que tu es mon enfant justement ! Et tu ne peux te battre, pas cette fois…

Aldéran eut un long ricanement, très aigu, le regard un peu halluciné.

- Oh que si, je vais dégager tout importun de ma route, quelle que soit la manière. Et je ne vais pas m'en priver. Et tu seras le premier sacrifié si tu te dresses devant moi. Compris ? Repars, avec l'_Arcadia_, ça vaudra bien mieux !

- Je pars dans l'heure, ça te va ?

- Et comment ! Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir, vieux pirate !

- Adieu, Aldéran.


	5. Chapter 5

**6.**

- Entre Sky, nous avons le temps, Aldie est à sa séance de thérapie et ensuite je lui ai dressé une liste de courses au Centre Commercial !

- Tu es redoutable. Il ne s'est douté de rien ?

- Il est trop à côté de ses pompes pour ça, soupira Ayvanère. Il a cru au départ de son père, c'est tout dire !

- Oui, après avoir fait le tour de la planète, l'_Arcadia_ est allé se poser dans la montagne creuse et papa a déboulé à mon appart, reconnut Skyrone en prenant place dans le salon rond du duplex. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi nos petits conciliabules peuvent aider Aldéran dans cette situation. Il tente malgré tout de faire face et, dans l'ensemble, ça marche assez.

- Les blessures physiques se sont cicatrisées. Mais entre la morsure et le réveil dans le cercueil, son équilibre est complètement chamboulé et ses facultés de raisonnement laissent singulièrement à désirer… Sans son père, il serait retombé sur les tarés ou serait mort de froid, il n'y a pas deux nuits de cela, incapable d'agir, de réagir. Et dans sa profession, voilà le genre de réaction qui ne pardonne pas sur le terrain !

- J'imagine. Et voilà pourquoi notre père refuse obstinément de s'éloigner ! Je répète cependant que je n'ai aucune idée s'il y a une façon de l'aider. Et tu le connais aussi bien que moi, si on le materne, il va se braquer et ce sera pire !

- C'est un risque à courir, mais il est hors de question de le laisser ainsi. Il va finir par se faire tuer ! Et puis…

- Oui, c'est quoi cette lettre anonyme, déposée à l'accueil de l'AL-99 ? Tous ces anciens ennemis libérés ?

- Ils semblent qu'ils se soient alliés, pour se venger.

- Qui ?

- Myrhon Kendeler, Kélog Brovell, Nasylle Darong la semaine dernière.

- Oui, je me souviens d'elle, la fille de Bonamme Uhaerté l'ancienne rivale de notre mère. Mais ces gens n'ont absolument rien en commun ! protesta Skyrone en mordant dans un cookie.

- Oh que si, Sky : ils ont tous attenté à un moment donné à la vie d'Aldéran et chacun d'eux n'a pas été loin de réussir ! siffla Ayvanère.

- De ce point de vue, en effet… grimaça son beau-frère.

Il se leva et marcha de long en large, fourrageant machinalement dans ses boucles argentées.

- Alors, comme d'hab., il ne nous reste qu'une solution, et totalement inapplicable : jeter Aldie au fond d'un puits et retirer l'échelle !

- Et toi et moi savons qu'il refusera toute mise sous protection, qu'il ne se cachera pas et qu'il fera au contraire face à ses ennemis – enfin, dans la mesure du possible… et ça ne le mènera pas loin dans son état de confusion et de fragilité.

- Un état bien coutumier, remarqua Skyrone, autant pour lui que pour nous ! Mais dans une configuration de confrontation naturelle, il n'est pas en condition de défendre ses chances… Brovell l'ancien membre de l'Unité Anaconda, Kendeler l'ex-Colonel du DG-12, Darong la pharmacienne. Le temps a eu beau passer sur eux aussi, la réunion de ces talents pourrait faire très mal…

- Je peux compter sur toi, Sky ?

- Bien sûr…

- Mais ? releva Ayvanère.

- … mais je pars dans trente-six heures pour un séminaire dans le Nord, sur le Campus Universitaire d'Alguénor, et pour une durée d'une semaine. Tu vas me dire que sept jours sont vite passés, mais ça fera une personne en moins pour veiller sur Aldie, bien que j'aie jamais été qualifié pour cela, notre père le fera mieux pour lui. Je te demande juste de me faire savoir si Aldie manifestait un comportement inhabituel, bien qu'il soit à l'ordinaire tout à fait anormal !

- Tu fais là allusion à Nasylle Darong. Mais elle ne peut plus approcher de mon époux, il lui serait donc mal aisé de l'approcher pour le bourrer de produits toxiques !

- Mais elle est la fille de sa mère adoptive, cette dernière a des relations et bien qu'elle semble clean, elle doit sûrement tirer quelques ficelles en coulisses, grinça Skyrone en revenant s'asseoir pour finir son thé.

- Brovell et Kendeler sont sous Suivi Judiciaire – quoique Brovell ne le fasse que de façon irrégulière. Notre seule chance est Kycham Kendeler, il surveille son oncle depuis sa sortie du Pénitencier.

- Ce qui fait que son parrain pourrait s'en prendre à lui en premier… marmonna Skyrone.

- Un risque accepté de sa part, pour son Général et ami. Myrhon Kendeler est une créature de mort sur pieds, et que Kycham soit le seul parent encore en vie ne l'arrêtera pas.

- Il y a quelque chose à faire ?

- Sur ce point, encore moins que pour Aldie, conclut tristement Ayvanère en se blottissant contre son beau-frère.

Elle resserra son étreinte.

- J'ai tellement peur… Et je suis tellement impuissante. Avoir un mari aussi ombrageux et sans vraiment de peurs autres que celles de ses propres faiblesses et de son instabilité, est une calamité car d'ordinaire c'est son côté trompe-la-mort qui fait sa force de par cette véritable folie ! Là, il n'est plus le loup, il est l'agneau…

Et cet aveu paniqua Skyrone au possible !

* * *

Après avoir rangé les sacs de courses dans le coffre de son tout-terrain rubis, Aldéran avait permis à Drixie de faire quelques foulées, de s'asseoir dans le cani-site puis l'avait fait boire à l'une des fontaines publiques avant qu'elle ne saute sur sa banquette arrière et ne se couche sagement sur sa couverture.

Son maître s'était mis au volant, mais il n'avait pas ranimé le moteur, fixant les autres véhicules rangés devant lui.

- D'un côté les tarés, de l'autre trois êtres pas moins cinglés… J'ai comme l'impression que je ne vais pas m'en sortir. Mais j'ai trop souvent été dans cet état d'esprit ou de situation, et je suis malgré toujours là ! Donc, il y a encore une infime chance pour que je survive… Si seulement tous ces fous furieux étaient surnaturels !

- Le surnaturel reviendra bien assez tôt, ne le souhaite pas trop !

- Kwendel, murmura Aldéran alors que le visage de son ancien jumeau était apparu sous ses propres paupières closes. Tu es en moi, désormais, pour mon temps de vie de mortel. Et, effectivement, tu ne peux m'aider. Mais, si tu me prédits des adversaires de mon petit monde particulier, c'est que je vais m'en tirer ?

- Disons que l'avenir est en constante fluctuation. Il n'y a rien de défini, ou de définitif. Mais tu es très mal embarqué, grand frère !

- Merci de me soutenir le moral…

- Je suis totalement mort, je ne pourrai jamais plus intervenir physiquement, et dès lors je ne peux qu'être entièrement objectif. Je suis à la fois un souvenir en toi et quelque chose qu'on pourrait dénommer comme « conscience ». Et dépêche-toi de sortir du parking avec ton code d'ouverture des barrières sinon tu devras en redemander un à l'une des caisses !

Aldéran enfonça l'accélérateur, s'arrêta devant la borne de contrôle, rentra le code puis redémarra.

* * *

Il quittait la bretelle d'accès à la grande avenue quand un fourgon postal le heurta par l'arrière, à pleine vitesse, l'envoyant partir en tonneaux sur les bandes d'arrêt d'urgence.

Nasylle Darong releva la visière de sa casquette.

« On dirait bien que sortie de mon labo de pharmacie, je dispose de quelques talents, finalement ! ».


	6. Chapter 6

**7.**

De grand matin, le Coordinateur des Polices déboula dans le bureau de son Général où Soreyn faisait suivre les dossiers de la nuit, et les informations de l'aube.

- Aldie ? Est-ce que c'est mon oncle ?

- Impossible de savoir, les caméras publiques n'ont rien pu voir à travers les vitres teintées du fourgon postal, qui s'est fondu ensuite dans la masse de la circulation à cette heure de pointe.

- Aldie ? insista Kycham.

- Il n'a pas encore repris connaissance, sa femme est à son chevet, elle me tient au courant. Sérieusement blessée, Drixie a fini de se vider de son sang après l'avoir sorti du tout-terrain. Accident ou attentat, trop tôt pour se prononcer – bien que toi et moi sachions que la première hypothèse ne devrait pas être la bonne !

- Brovell, Kendeler, Darong, ils ont tous leur permis de conduire, multi véhicules. Chacun a pu le faire, soupira Kycham. Je ne peux dire qu'une chose : mon parrain ne l'aurait pas manqué, sauf dans une optique d'intimidation ! Aldie ? insista encore Kycham.

- Ils ne se prononcent pas encore sur son réveil, il a subi une sévère commotion. Nous allons devoir faire sans lui, et quelque part ça vaut mieux, et nous allons assurer sa protection sans qu'il ne s'y oppose ! Tu peux le faire, Kycham ?

- J'ai déjà organisé sa sécurité. Tout le temps qu'il sera dans le coma à l'hôpital, ou de retour chez lui.

- Merci… Ton oncle ?

- Je l'ai vu, il n'a rien trahi de particulier, aucune agressivité, mais je sentais en lui une volonté de revanche infinie ! Par contre, il était dans l'impossibilité matérielle d'être le conducteur du fourgon, j'étais avec lui. Un bon alibi, mais nous savons pour ses comparses !

- Pour ce que cela nous arrange, soupira Soreyn.

* * *

Ayvanère entra dans la chambre de son époux, posa ses fleurs et sourit à son beau-père.

- Albator…

- Sky m'a donné l'assurance… L'hématome se résorbe de lui-même, Aldéran ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller.

- En effet…

- Mais ?

- … Les adversaires sont toujours là, en terrible embuscade. Leur premier avertissement fut assez violent !

Le pirate à la chevelure de neige posa tendrement la main sur le front de son fils roux toujours inconscient.

- Kwendel, tu as disparu, à jamais, tu ne peux m'apparaître, encore et encore ?

- Au contraire, je suis en toi, je fais partie de toi plus que jamais. Et là, tu es très mal embarqué !

- J'ai eu un accident de voiture, je ne m'en suis pas encore réveillé… Quel est le souci ? Et n'y avait-il aucune chance pour Drixie, encore un molossoïde qui perd sa vie à mon contact… ?

- Je crains que tu ne dormes encore un moment, le crash a été très violent ! Pour la belle et fidèle Drixie, elle a agi comme elle le devait, sacrifiant sa vie pour la tienne, mais elle t'aura laissé un souvenir. En revanche, il n'y a que toi qui sois important, tes forces, ta vulnérabilité, ton coma.

- Comme c'est original… Je dois me réveiller, un point c'est tout !

- Non, pas si facile… Tu t'es si violemment cogné la tête au cours des tonneaux…

Aldéran se releva, au sein d'un environnement lumineux et sans vraiment de dimensions – deux ou trois D – faisant face à son ancien jumeau.

- Mes adversaires actuels sont naturels, mon père a tué trois d'entre eux. Et j'ai à préserver des victimes potentielles à venir… Il le faut !

- Non, ce combat n'est pas entièrement le tien. Skyrone pourra t'aider.

- Sky ? Mon rat de laboratoire préféré, avec ses –ides et –ines ?

- Lui-même, le meilleur ! sourit Kwendel. Oui, lui, dans cette situation.

- Parce que je dors, parce que je ne parviens pas à me réveiller ?

- Oui, soupira l'ancien jumeau en baissant la tête. Tu n'aurais dû qu'être sonné dans cet accident – rien à voir quand tu fus percuté après l'explosion du Labo de notre poissard aîné – mais tu as été bien plus sérieusement blessé. Le surnaturel ne peut t'aider, et le naturel est agressif au possible… Je ne puis t'apaiser et tu es impuissant.

- Oui, ça je l'ai bien compris !

Kwendel posant les mains sur les joues de son ancien jumeau, Aldéran repartit dans le sommeil, mais confiant à présent.


	7. Chapter 7

**8.**

Soreyn s'arrêta net sur le seuil de ce qui avait été son bureau durant les deux semaines qui venaient de s'écouler.

- Aldie, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Quoi, tu ne trouves pas que je ne me suis que top longtemps absenté ? !

- Ton médecin t'a mis à l'arrêt pour trois semaines ! jeta encore le capitaine de l'Unité Anaconda.

- Et tu sais très bien que je me suis rarement conformé à ce genre d'ordres, marmonna Aldéran en s'asseyant à sa table de travail.

- Ce qui a toujours été une regrettable erreur !

- Ah, et c'est maintenant que tu m'en fais part ? fit Aldéran en s'étranglant avec son café.

- Comme si tu avais jamais tenu compte de nos remarques, sur ce sujet en particulier. Et ta présence ici le prouve.

- Je vais mieux, assura son ami. La récupération a été un peu dure, au début, mais maintenant tout va bien.

- Physiquement, soit. Et dans la tête ? insista encore Soreyn.

- Toujours aussi tordu.

- Ce n'est pas drôle…

- Ce n'était pas sensé l'être ! aboya Aldéran.

Son regard s'attarda un instant sous une table.

- J'ai fait ranger le panier de Drixie, et tout ce qui était à elle. C'est dans une des caves. On se doutait tous bien que ça te ferait trop de peine de revoir ces objets. Je les envoie à la déchetterie pour recyclage ?

- Non, ils pourraient resservir.

Soreyn esquissa son premier sourire de la journée.

- Il est vrai que tu n'as jamais pu vivre sans chien. Tu as été dans un élevage ?

- Drixie… Elle était pleine. Bien que grands prématurés ses petits ont pu être retirés mais un seul a survécu. Ils continuent de le nourrir à la clinique vétérinaire. Une fois à son poids de naissance, il sera confié à une chienne qui a mis bas la semaine dernière.

Soreyn fronça les sourcils.

- Drixie attendait des bébés et tu l'ignorais ?

- Disons que je ne la talonnais pas quand elle furetait dans le Parc, ou sur d'autres lieux de promenade. Un accident qu'on aurait découvert lors de sa visite annuelle… Mais c'est son cadavre qui s'est retrouvé sur la table de consultation. Elle avait été si gravement blessée dans l'accident…

- Si elle ne t'avait pas sorti à temps du tout-terrain, le panneau indicateur t'aurait écrasé en tombant dessus !

- Oui, on m'a raconté. C'est ainsi, on ne peut rien y faire.

- Et tu adopteras son petit une fois qu'il sera sevré, conclut Soreyn. Bon, puisque tu vas refuser de rentrer chez toi, que devons-nous faire ?

- Commencer par relever les deux policiers qui me collent au train. Ensuite me rapporter les faits et gestes du trio que nous suspectons d'être derrière mon accident. Enfin, me fournir une copie de toutes les entrées et sorties de l'ordinateur de Bonname Uhaerté depuis sa cellule.

Soreyn rit alors franchement.

- Que crois-tu donc qu'on a fait pendant ces deux semaines où tu glandais sur ton canapé ? Tout est enregistré et les agents se relayent à surveiller le trio, et tu te doutes que Kycham va très souvent voir son oncle.

- Trop… Il devrait reprendre ses distances car s'il est sur son chemin si Myrhon décide de passer à l'action directement… Dis-lui de passer me voir tout à l'heure. Et, si j'ai bien compris, nos trois suspects ont un comportement tout à fait normal ?

- Je le crains, reconnut Soreyn, dépité. Et si ce n'étaient pas eux ?

- Il s'agit d'un raccourci un peu brutal, j'en conviens. Mais ils nous sont quand même servis sur un plateau. Et ce sont mes principaux ennemis qui soient, répertoriés dans la nature. Hormis les tarés, je ne m'en connais pas d'actuels. Du nouveau sur eux ?

- A part les nouveaux cadavres ?

- Ce n'est pas drôle…

- Ce n'était pas sensé l'être ! rétorqua à son tour Soreyn.

Du poing, Aldéran frappa le bureau.

- Par les dieux, Soreyn, nous n'avons pour ainsi dire jamais été confrontés à une telle situation, une telle ignorance de nos ennemis !

- Ne t'énerve pas, ça n'aidera pas…

- Je fais ce que je veux ! vitupéra le grand rouquin balafré.

- Comme ton aîné. Il partait pour une semaine et voilà trois semaines qu'il est dans le Nord !

- Sûrement ses –ides et –ines chéries. Il les a toujours de loin préférées à moi ! Non, il a plutôt dit qu'il avait des recherches à faire suite à la semaine de conférences.

- Et donc, il les préfère bel et bien à toi ! gloussa Soreyn.

- Il sait qu'il ne m'est guère utile, dans ce genre de situation.

- Il n'empêche qu'en l'absence de ton père… remarqua Soreyn, contrarié.

- L'absence prolongée de Sky ne peut que signifier que mon père ne m'a, bien sûr, pas obéi un instant, et qu'il ne doit pas être bien loin en réalité !

Et Aldéran se détendit légèrement.

* * *

Skyrone était revenu au complexe scientifique où une semaine durant il avait suivi des conférences et en avait données trois.

- Ravie de vous voir, fit la directrice des séminaires. Je n'osais espérer que vous honoreriez notre petite communauté de chercheurs durant autant de temps, Pr Skendromme. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous retenir et vous captiver autant, me l'apprendrez-vous ?

- Oui. J'étais pourtant bel et bien sur le départ, mais en jetant un dernier coup d'œil au fil d'actualité scientifique, j'ai trouvé qu'un sujet d'étude avec été rentré.

- Oui, cela arrive de jour comme de nuit, sourit la directrice. Un sujet qui vous tenait particulièrement à cœur, Professeur ?

- Cela a effectivement plus qu'attiré mon attention. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que personne ne l'ait relevé…

- De quel sujet d'étude s'agissait-il donc ? insista la directrice.

- De tortures ! siffla Skyrone en s'agitant dans son fauteuil. Une étude sur les seuils des douleurs, selon les individus. Et s'il ne s'agissait que de la variété des sévices infligés. Mais il y est aussi question de manipulations du mental, une sorte de lobotomisation en bombardant les sujets de cocktails chimiques aux effets dévastateurs.

- C'est possible ?

- J'ai eu un jour le déplaisir de le constater, sur un de mes jeunes frères… Mais là, il ne s'agit pas de transformer un être en zombie obéissant, en un véritable zombie par contre ! Leurs organes sont tués, seul le cœur bat encore, pour alimenter le cerveau en oxygène… Mais surtout… ?

- Quoi donc encore, Professeur ?

- Entre les lignes, j'ai parfaitement compris que des informations seraient révélées sur les réactions d'un vampire soumis à diverses stimulations et privations.

- Là, je ne vous suis plus du tout… Un vampire ? !

- Le frère dont je vous parlais en connait un. Et eux deux sont récemment passés par de terribles épreuves. Je crains bien que ce ne soient de leurs martyres dont on s'apprête à rendre les résultats publics ! J'ai besoin de votre aide, Madame.

- Comment cela ?

- Je dois savoir, avant que l'étude ne soit présentée officiellement, qui sont les personnes à son origine !

- Je vais me renseigner. Vous aurez ces renseignements avant votre départ.

- Tâchez de faire vite, je vous prie, mon jet décolle ce soir.

* * *

Ceux de l'Unité Anaconda et Kycham s'étaient réunis chez Jarvyl pour la mensuelle réunion, sans doute la soirée la plus attendue puisque cela se déroulait dans le milieu des forains dont était issu le Leader de l'Unité Léviathan.

Peu avant le dessert, Aldéran avait pris un appel sur son téléphone, avait pâli.

- Aldie ? questionna le maître des lieux.

- Le jet de Skyrone s'est écrasé dans les montagnes…


	8. Chapter 8

**9.**

- Tu vas arrêter de nous faire ce genre de frayeurs ! ?

- Merci de te préoccuper ainsi de ma santé, Aldie !

- Tu me sembles entier, donc c'est que tout va bien. D'ailleurs, la capsule de sauvetage était programmée pour te déposer en douceur sur le sol !

- J'ai horreur de toutes ces sensations fortes !

- Et moi donc !

Skyrone tressaillit, surpris au possible par cette affirmation qu'il n'attendait mais levant les yeux sur son cadet roux, il ne vit qu'une profonde sincérité dans les prunelles bleu marine, ainsi que les relents des inquiétudes que ce dernier avait ressenties avant d'être face à lui !

- Merci, Aldie.

- Le signal universel de détresse de la capsule nous a alertés et nous sommes sortis récupérer votre frère, Général Skendromme, intervint alors un des garde-forestiers dans le chalet desquels ils se trouvaient.

- Il va bien ? insista alors Aldéran.

- Notre infirmier l'a examiné. Aucune blessure, juste les émotions de cette évacuation. Il a pu prendre un repas et se reposer en attendant votre arrivée en hélicoptère Militaire. J'ai envoyé une patrouille vers l'épave du jet afin de tâcher de récupérer ses affaires, ses ordinateurs principalement selon le souhait de votre aîné.

- Sky, tes ordis, c'était vraiment le dernier de mes soucis ! aboya alors le grand rouquin balafré. Moi, j'ai plutôt fait dépêcher une équipe d'experts pour l'analyse du jet !

- Tu m'étonnes… Tu fais ton boulot, tout comme je fais le mien. Mais crois-moi néanmoins sur parole si je te dis que nous œuvrons dans les mêmes buts, mais avec nos connaissances et moyens respectifs.

- Je ne l'ignore pas, reconnut encore Aldéran en prenant le quart de café qu'on lui avait à nouveau rempli, souffla doucement sur le liquide brûlant et réconfortant. Mais j'espère que la chute du jet est bien un accident. D'ailleurs, qui voudrait te faire du mal, tu œuvres pour la recherche pure en manipulant tes –ides et –ines, à l'infini…

- Et je n'ai rien découvert, depuis des mois, juste des vaccins ou autres remèdes pour les laboratoires et je n'ai lu que des louanges pour ces travaux dans toutes les revues scientifiques – toute modestie mise à part. Le pilote était très fatigué, le co-pilote avec une sacrée gastro et demeuré à terre pour ne pas nous contaminer, une option ?

- Elles seront toutes envisagées, jeta sauvagement Aldéran, poings serrés. Si quelqu'un t'a fait du mal, je lui ferai rendre gorge au centuple !

- Veille d'abord sur toi, Aldéran, c'est toi qui a été victime d'une tentative d'assassinat et je sais parfaitement que tu n'aurais pas dû reprendre le boulot si tôt !

Skyrone se leva, se tourna vers trois des garde-chasses présents dans le salon.

- Mon jet est tombé hier soir, mon cadet est arrivé en milieu d'après-midi, je doute qu'il ait pris le moindre repas. Pouvez-vous lui proposer quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, je vous prie ?

- Sky !

- Je me trompe, Aldie ?

- Non…

- En attendant le dîner, souhaitez-vous quelque chose en particulier, Général ?

- Vous avez du pain perdu ?

- Ca peut se faire, promit une garde, ne pouvant dissimuler une profonde surprise à ce choix très simple… et très enfantin.

- Aldie ? glissa encore Skyrone à l'oreille de son cadet roux.

- Tu avais bien évidemment raison, je meurs de faim. Et je suis épuisé… Désolé, sur ce coup, je ne vais pas pouvoir beaucoup t'aider…

- Va dormir un peu, ensuite ça ira mieux. L'hélicoptère nous ramènera à RadCity dès demain. Tous les nôtres sont rassurés, nous pouvons souffler un peu.

- Tu as été soumis à rude épreuve, Sky, je l'oublie trop facilement, pardonne-moi. Tu es vraiment un rat de laboratoire, un rat très courageux et que je respecte infiniment, tu n'es pas fait pour ces coups de la vie… Je devrais te ménager au lieu de te faire des reproches ou persifler… Je suis odieux !

- Tu es un guerrier, Aldéran. Tu es un Militaire. Tu as à te battre, et c'est ce que tu fais sans prendre garde aux dommages collatéraux, c'est ce que tu dois décider et ordonner. Tu es mon frère et je ne te ferai jamais le moindre reproche sur tes décisions professionnelles. Je suis prêt à tout encaisser, si ça peut t'aider… Et, qui sait, peut-être que je peux t'aider, à ma manière justement !

- Comment cela ?

- Je te raconterai une fois que tu nous auras ramenés chez nous.

Aldéran serra fortement les épaules de son aîné.

- Et tu es sûr que ça va, toi ?

- Tu es venu me chercher. Oui, tout va bien ! Merci, Aldie.

- Mais, je n'aurais jamais laissé cette tâche à un autre !

Et les deux frères s'étreignirent à nouveau longuement.

**10.**

A une bonne odeur de chocolat chaud flattant ses narines, Aldéran ouvrit les yeux.

- Ayvi… La dernière fois où je me suis réveillé avec d'agréables effluves, il s'agissait des pains perdus de mon père. Mais ton chocolat chaud me donne très envie ! Il y a… ?

- Je t'ai préparé des pancakes, beaucoup d'œufs avec viande et légumes grillés, des toasts avec plusieurs des variétés des confitures que tu as préparées durant les tous grands froids… et ton père a retourné quelques pains perdus, en effet !

- Il me semblait bien flairer de la vanille… Papa ! ?

- Désolé, Aldéran, jeta la voix d'Albator depuis la cuisine de l'étage inférieur, mais tes gamins sont des estomacs sur pattes et j'ai à leur préparer des piles de pain perdu sinon ils me soumettent à la torture pour en avoir plus, et plus vite !

- Les garçons… ?

Ayvanère posa doucement les doigts sur l'épaule de son époux qui s'était mis à dévorer son plateau.

- Oui, tu t'es effondré de fatigues à ton retour d'avoir ramené Sky. Tu as dormi, un bon moment. Nos fils sont là, depuis hier, ils espèrent que tu pourras te relever pour les câliner jusqu'à ce qu'ils repartent à leurs études respectives !

- J'y compte bien… Comme j'aimerais, sur ce point, qu'ils soient des cancres et demeurent auprès de nous deux !

- Nos fils sont malins, ils songent à de pointues études et ne peuvent que les réussir. Alguénor sera un brillant avocat, Alyénor pourrait bien être un galactophysicien de première grâce aux conseils de Mayu Tuldish Oyama, et Albior…

- Oui ?

- A la réflexion, je doute qu'il opte pour une section de la Médecine, mais plus pour un pouvoir plus étendu, plus surnaturel, et pour le bien de tous, avec toute l'abnégation de ton hérédité ! Il œuvrera pour l'Humanité, tout simplement, mais tu sais mieux que quiconque qu'il va en baver !

- Ne me parle pas de bave quand je mange, gloussa Aldéran.

Albior surgit dans la chambre, vint étreindre son père.

- Ne me parle pas de bave quand je me gave des pains perdus d'Albator ! Je crève de faim et je suis en grand manque de sucre et de vanille. Mon papa, oncle Kwendel m'a dit que je serais en paix, jusqu'à un âge adulte, que tu reprenais le combat et que tu assumais… C'est sûr, mon papa ?

- J'aimerais que non…

- Oh, tu ne savais pas… Je suis tellement désolé !

- J'ignorais, mais je ne pouvais que m'en douter. Kwendel m'avait averti. Par contre, tout arrive trop en rafale, trop rapidement, trop en même temps, et je ne suis absolument pas en état de réfléchir… Mais, je me débrouillerai, Albior, ne songe qu'à étudier et à profiter de ton âge, s'il te plaît.

- Grand-père m'a promis de m'emmener aux plus grands Parcs d'Attractions !

- Qui m'a appelé « grand-père » ? ! aboya la voix glaciale qui avait tétanisé tant d'adversaires ou avait permis de les paralyser le temps de les anéantir !

- Moi ! gloussa Albior absolument pas effrayé et revenant à la cuisine.

Albator fit glisser le pain perdu sur l'assiette de so npetit-fils aux boucles auburns.

- Toi, Albior, tu as de la chance de n'être qu'un jeune ado. En d'autres circonstances…

- Même pas, Albator ! Tu protèges toujours tout le monde et moi en premier !

- Je déteste quand tu as raison, Albior.

- Mes pains perdus ?

- Ils sont prêts !

Et Albior prit l'assiette qui lui avait été copieusement chargée.

* * *

Deux jours après que Skyrone et lui soient revenus du Nord, Aldéran s'était rendu à la Centrale de Communications de l'AL-99.

- Alors, tu as reçu les premiers résultats de l'expertise de l'épave du jet ?

Jelka inclina positivement la tête.

- Oui. Et bien que ce soient les premières constatations, elles sont formelles. Je ne t'aurais pas appelé, autrement.

- Que disent-elles ?

- Ce n'était pas une défaillance mécanique ou humaine. Il y avait une bombe à bord. On a voulu, si pas tuer ton frère, l'empêcher de te rejoindre.


	9. Chapter 9

**11.**

- Vous repartez pour Taher, ça vaudra mieux en effet. C'est peut-être un monde occulte auquel je suis confronté, mais il est bel et bien totalement naturel, et même extrêmement terre à terre si j'en crois ce que mon aîné m'a rapporté.

Thyèze Hul et Odhel Morvisk échangèrent un regard, pas loin d'être consternés.

- Alors c'est ça l'explication, c'est « juste » une banale expérience scientifique, soupirèrent-ils.

- Oui, grinça Aldéran qui n'en menait pas plus large, partageant avec eux un thé et un cake aux fruits confits dans l'un des salons sucré voisin de l'immeuble où avaient résidé les tahérois.

- Ces gens ont réussi à défier la mort, à rendre l'organisme inerte, à prendre le contrôle du cerveau afin de pousser des personnes totalement pacifiques à infliger les pires sévices à d'autres êtres tout aussi innocents, répéta Odhel.

- Et, forcément, tomber sur un vampire était plus qu'une aubaine, ajouta Thyèze. Avec mon mari aussi, ils ont joué, ils l'ont obligé à te…

- Mais ce fut là une erreur, reprit Aldéran en rajoutant de la crème caramélisée sur son gâteau. Odhel n'était pas un de leurs morts-vivants lobotomisés, il a résisté et a même tenté sa chance au contraire.

Thyèze fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas testé leurs cocktails sur toi, Aldie ?

- Aucune idée. Peut-être étaient-ils à court dans leurs stocks.

- Je dirais plutôt qu'ils préféraient jouer avec nous deux, rectifia Odhel.

- Ils avaient des enregistrements de nous lors des planques précédentes. S'ils avaient encore des cocktails de manipulation, ils ont dû te les donner, pour voir si en plus de la faim tu saurais te nourrir de moi. Un vampire est heureusement plus résistant que leurs morts-vivants.

Aldéran repoussa son assiette, l'appétit soudain coupé.

- Et ils continuent de faire des victimes… Mais leur vanité les ayant fait découvrir par Skyrone, on va peut-être pouvoir au moins en identifier un ou deux, sauf s'ils avaient l'intention de publier leur étude sous de fausses identités mais j'en doute. Leur orgueil, justement… Je dois voir mon aîné, jeta-t-il en se levant. Je vais régler l'addition et je viendrai vous voir à votre départ.

* * *

Au Laboratoire de Skyrone, son cadet roux l'avait attiré dans son bureau, refermant presque la porte au nez de sa belle-sœur.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil pour Delly, remarqua son aîné.

- L'histoire est bien suffisamment sordide ainsi, inutile de l'y mêler. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes environnés de ténèbres qu'il faut y mêler les nôtres.

- Mais ma femme pourrait nous aider !

- C'est toi qui as trouvé cette annonce de sujet d'étude. Tu es le mieux habilité pour poursuivre.

- Etrange, j'aurais cru que tu allais te lancer dans tout un argumentaire pour m'en dissuader, remarqua alors Skyrone après avoir servi deux bière sans alcool.

- Je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard pour ça. Tu t'es impliqué toi-même dans l'histoire, d'où ta mésaventure de l'autre jour.

- Je ne m'étais confié qu'à la directrice du complexe scientifique. Tu crois que c'est elle qui a prévenu tes tarés ?

Aldéran secoua négativement la tête.

- Ce serait, encore une fois un raccourci rapide – comme lorsque nous accusons mes trois ex-ennemis d'avoir joué aux autos-tamponneuses avec mon tout-terrain. Je pencherais plutôt pour un sous-programme automatique, et très courant, renseignant le ou les auteurs du sujet d'état sur ceux qui ont consulté leurs fichiers et de toute autre source d'informations tournant autour de leurs personnes. D'ailleurs, ta directrice t'a fourni quelques noms, donc je la pense innocente !

- Je ne peux que te croire sur parole. Mais ces noms ne m'ont pas aidé, il s'agit d'obscurs petits scientificards encore jamais publiés, non subsidiés et n'ayant même pas une salle d'analyse officielle où ils pourraient travailler. En fait, si ça se trouve, ils font partie de ceux qui ne sont pas parvenus au bout de leurs études, se sont aigris à être recalés tout en ayant conscience de leur valeur et maintenant ils prennent leur revanche par le meurtre gratuit et la création d'être n'ayant plus que pour ordre de faire le plus de mal possible, gratuitement. C'est quasiment le pire cas de figure qui soit car ils n'ont absolument rien à perdre.

Aldéran passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

- Je suis désolé de te demander cela, Sky, surtout après l'attentat de ton jet… Mais tu es le mieux placé pour poursuivre ce que tu as entamé dans le Nord, et il n'y a personne d'autre en qui j'aie le plus confiance ! Je vais faire assurer ta protection, celle de Delly et des familles de vos filles.

- Merci. En matière d'attentat, tu as eu ta dose aussi, presque trois jours de coma, j'espère m'en tirer à meilleur prix !

- Il y a intérêt.

Les prunelles bleu marine étincelèrent.

- Je vais faire transformer ce Labo en bunker, compte sur moi !

Skyrone esquissa un sourire et son regard, plutôt admiratif, se posa sur son cadet roux.

- On dirait bien que la machine est relancée, ça fait plaisir à voir, je te l'assure !

- Pourtant, moi je peux t'avouer que je n'en mène pas large un instant !

- C'est bien ce qui te fait avancer, Aldie.

En dépit des circonstances, plutôt de bonne humeur, les deux frères sortirent du bureau.

- Désolé, Delly, fit le grand rouquin balafré.

- Je comprends.

Elle rit.

- Et puis, Skyrone me racontera tout sur l'oreiller dès cette nuit !

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ? ! Je m'occupe de sécuriser les lieux !

Alors que son beau-frère quittait les lieux, Delly se tourna vers son époux, préoccupée, soudain angoissée.

- C'est donc tellement sérieux ? Ça ne va pas s'arrêter avec le crash de ton jet ?

- Non, je le crains, et pour une fois je vais pouvoir bien aider Aldéran !

- Toi, mais ce n'est absolument pas ton monde ! protesta-t-elle.

- Oui. Je le dois néanmoins à Aldéran.

Et la détermination de Skyrone impressionna sa femme.


	10. Chapter 10

**11.**

Soreyn jeta encore un coup d'œil par-dessus les caisses derrière lesquelles il s'abritait et replongea aussitôt derrière le fragile abri.

- Aldéran, on ne va pas y arriver si tu ne rouvres pas les portes de l'écluse ! Une fois le cargo reparti au fil du fleuve nous aurons des fenêtres de tirs pour les dégommer !

- Ah oui ? Et on fait comment ? Ce n'est pas vraiment comme retirer le bouchon d'une baignoire !

- C'est pourtant toi le plus proche, Général, intervint Jelka dans son oreillette. Prends l'échelle à ta gauche dès l'embranchement des containers, grimpe sur la colonne et tu n'auras plus qu'à galoper jusqu'aux piliers de la grue et des poids pour abaisser le levier !

- Non ! protesta Pryom. Ca va vous placer en plein dans leur ligne de mire !

- Je ne pense pas que le moment soit à discutailler. J'y vais. Jarvyl, tu es sur les échafaudages avec l'Unité Léviathan, couvre-moi !

- A tes ordres ! Dès que tu seras en position pour ton sprint, donne-moi le signal, nous ouvrirons le feu pour les occuper.

Depuis sa position, Talvérya bascula son oreillette sur une fréquence privée.

- Laisse-moi le temps de te rejoindre, Aldéran. Pour une course folle, je suis plus rapide et surtout bien plus jeune en temps Sylvidre !

- Pryom n'a pas de temps, jeta froidement le grand rouquin balafré. Trois des contrebandiers le prennent à revers et il est dans un cul-de-sac dans ce labyrinthe des containers !

Aldéran rangea son arme, contourna son container et aperçut l'échelle à quelques mètres et il escalada les échelons quatre à quatre.

Depuis un point d'observation, à plus d'un kilomètre de distance du site d'intervention, mais le viseur du fusil longue distance donnait une vision parfaite de la situation et de la position de chacun des agents du Général de l'AL-99 et de ce dernier d'ailleurs.

« On dirait qu'on tient une remarquable condition physique en dépit des ans. Et pourtant, vu l'accident, je suis sûr que tu n'es pas optimum. Mais sous peu, tu le seras redevenu. Je sens que ça vraiment devenir intéressant. Tu ne fais décidément jamais les choses à moitié, Général, j'aime ! ».

Aldéran prit une bonne inspiration.

- Je suis en place, Jarvyl. A trois, je fonce !

- Nous sommes prêts à assurer ta progression, Aldéran.

Aldéran se concentra un instant de plus puis fonça, galopant sur les toits des containers pour parvenir à la manette qui était son objectif et qui était la seule chose qu'il voyait, totalement insensible à tout ce qui l'entourait, n'entendant même pas les tirs des contrebandiers et de ceux de l'Unité Léviathan.

Parvenant au levier, Aldéran sauta jusqu'à sa hauteur, referma sa main sur le manche et l'abaissa en usant de tout son poids pour le faire basculer.

Les portes de l'écluse s'ouvrant, l'eau se libéra, obligeant le bateau cargo à poursuivre sa route et donc dégageant de sa masse la vision des Unités de l'AL-99.

Et Aldéran se joignit à ses agents pour finir de circonvenir les contrebandiers.

- Maintenant, tous, retour à l'AL-99 pour le débriefing, intima-t-il en fin d'après-midi.

Le snipeur démonta son fusil, le rangea et le remit à son épaule avant de se replier lui aussi.

* * *

Sortant de la douche, Aldéran s'était séché avant de s'approcher d'un des grands miroirs fixés au mur. Il avait passé deux doigts à son cou, là où Odhel l'avait mordu et bien qu'il ne subsiste aucune trace, il lui semblait toujours en sentir la brûlure, à voir les perforations qui avaient marqué sa peau durant tant de jours ! Il fixa ensuite ses mains où là aussi il n'y avait plus un pansement, mais là aussi la douleur revenait à son esprit en même temps que la terreur ressentie quand il avait bien évidemment vainement tenté de briser le cercueil, ignorant encore toute la terre qui le séparait alors de la surface !

Glissant sur le carrelage, Aldéran se sentit longuement trembler.

- Odhel, Thyèze et toi êtes repartis, j'étais sur le pont d'envol des visiteurs, mais c'est comme si tu étais toujours en moi. M'aurais-tu pris plus de sang que tu ne le pensais malgré tout, est-ce que à ta décharge tu m'aies malgré tout légèrement Initié ? Une légère influence de vampire dans mon héritage humano-surnaturel, il ne manquerait plus que cela, misère !

Se reprenant, il se releva, repassant sous la douche pour rincer la sueur qui avait couvert son épiderme, et s'épongea à nouveau avant de sécher ses mèches incandescentes.

- Ayvi, il me tarde que tu reviennes de cette énième session de conférences de profileurs. Tu me manques et l'appartement est bien trop vide. Je crois que je vais recommencer à adopter des poissons rouges ou un des bébés de Mia-Kun II chez Skyrone !

Aldéran passa son dressing en revue, toujours nu comme un ver, et choisissant sa tenue pour la journée à venir.

- Un nouveau jour, totalement sans surprise. Je sens que je vais m'ennuyer. Mais peut-être que je pourrai passer un peu de bon temps à _La Bannière de la Liberté_, que Doc a léguée à Kaïra. Ce quartier tellement mal famé, ma Drixie me manque…

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Aldéran.

- Le chiot qui est nourri par une chienne tout juste mère, une chienne elle aussi, je pense l'appeler Drixie elle aussi, en hommage…

- Si tu n'as pas faim pour mes pains perdus, c'est que tu n'es pas bien, Aldie.

- J'essaye d'aller mieux, papa, je t'assure. Mais si je repense directement à ce cercueil je perds à nouveau tout contrôle sur moi-même, comme cette nuit-là… Et j'ai ressenti cela dans la salle de bain…

Albator se figea.

- Tu as senti Odhel en toi, encore ? Il t'a donc influencé bien plus qu'envisagé ?

- Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler de mes sensations de partage passées, s'attrista son fils roux, assis au haut comptoir de la cuisine ouverte. Tu devrais repartir, l'esprit plus libre, au lieu d'être là à veiller sur moi et à mes éternels troubles qui me mettent à terre…

- Tu t'es relevé, Aldie, assura le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Tu as repris ta vie en mains. Tu vas mieux, oh oui, Aldéran ! Il est normal que tu aies des rechutes, un tel traumatisme… Mais elles seront de moins en moins nombreuses, avec le temps. Tu as surmonté ce que Kestin Wolpar t'a infligé… Tu te relèves toujours, mon enfant !

- J'essaye, papa, simplement. Mais plus ça va, plus c'est dur… J'ai beau avoir le sang de Saharya mes cheveux commencent à grisonner sous mes colorations, mon corps ressent l'âge même si mon visage en porte très peu les marques, je crois que désormais je comprends entièrement ta position et tes décisions.

- Heu, Aldie, si tu veux manger avant d'aller au boulot, tu devrais cuisiner ton repas, moi je ne peux que te servir ton dessert ! Et je te signale au passage que j'ai faim !

- Décidément, quand ce ne sont pas mes gamins, c'est toi !

- Hérédité oblige !

Aldéran éclata de rire et se mit aux fourneaux.

- Essaye de ne pas me traverser de ton gravity saber avant que je ne te nourrisse ! ?

- Attends, pendant que tu cuisines, je vais le chercher !

* * *

Au soir, après une journée effectivement paisible à l'AL-99, Aldéran avait été boire quelques verres à _La Bannière de la Liberté_.

- Tes visites sont tellement épisodiques, quel sera le signal que tu ne reviendras plus jamais ? questionna Kaïra, l'associée à qui Doc Ban avait légué son bar.

Aldéran vida son verre.

- Aldie, c'est la bouteille de ma dernière bouteille de red bourbon… Et le jour où je n'en aurai plus, les clients iront vers le _MBS_ de ton ami Octodian. Quel sera le signal ?

- Le jour où mon père partira avec l'_Arcadia_, pour son dernier voyage, le drapeau de _La Bannière_ aura à être mis en berne. Ce sont ses directives.

- Je note… Ban ne m'avait pas affranchie de ces obligations pénibles, en me faisant signer les papiers de cessation… Aldéran, votre vie, celle de votre père, les pirates, je ne comprends pas bien mais ça m'attriste infiniment. Je ne veux pas mettre ce drapeau en berne !

- Ce n'est pas pour ce soir, si ça peut te rassurer. Et à moi aussi, j'ai à rentrer chez moi.

Aldéran régla son ardoise, se retira et monta dans son tout-terrain noir garé dans la cour intérieur du bar.

Aldéran stoppait à un feu rouge, patientant tranquillement, il vit soudain les signaux de signalisations changer, d'une façon un peu folle.

Et, dans la rue assez déserte du quartier mal famé où _La Bannière de la Liberté_ avait été ouverte, le grand rouquin balafré vit une trentaine d'adversaires entourer son tout-terrain, dans la force de l'âge, aux armes diverses – blanche et de métal – et contre lesquels il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir !

- Non, pas ça, la seule configuration de situation où je suis totalement perdant…

Les agresseurs se rapprochant, Aldéran sortit de son tout-terrain, arme à la main, avec moins de balles dans le chargeur que d'ennemis, et trop d'adversaires à'affronter au corps-à-corps.

- Je suis là, on peut en découdre !


	11. Chapter 11

**12.**

- Toshiro, dis-moi que c'est une blague ! ?

- Je crains que non. La chaussée s'est bien effondrée un peu plus loin devant toi : la circulation est déviée.

- Il me faut un itinéraire alternatif pour rejoindre Aldéran, je ne suis plus vraiment en âge d'aller galoper jusque-là.

- Je vais te guider, mais toutes les projections de parcours ne te permettront pas d'arriver à temps, fit l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_, lugubre.

- Envoie un spacewolf me mitrailler ce vilain monde ! siffla Albator en redémarrant sur les chapeaux de roues, là où le conduisait Toshiro.

- Le jet non plus ne sera pas assez rapide. Et les caméras publiques sur lesquelles je suis connecté me montrent qu'au lieu de tenter de forcer le passage, Aldie est sorti de son tout-terrain noir. Il va les affronter, et il n'a absolument aucune chance de s'en sortir !

De rage, le pirate à la chevelure de neige frappa le volant avant de braquer brusquement dans une rue adjacente à l'avenue principale empruntée jusqu'à présent.

- D'abord un accident, maintenant une chaussée qui s'effondre, ce n'est pas possible autant de malchance en une seule soirée, surtout ce soir ! Décidément, demeurer sur un sol terrestre ne me réussit pas !

- Je vais tâcher de contrôler les feux de signalisation sur ton parcours. Mais…

- Mais ça ne suffira pas…

* * *

Encerclé par la bande, dont pas un des membres n'avait dit un mot, ce qui était d'ailleurs inutile, Aldéran ayant parfaitement compris que le guet-apens n'avait pas que pour unique but de le détrousser.

- J'aurais juste voulu savoir : lequel des trois vous a commandités ?

- Ne me fais-moi pas l'injure de me prendre pour un lâche, jeta Kélog Brovell depuis un véhicule à l'arrêt, juste au-delà du cercle meurtrier.

- Assez ironique venant de la part de quelqu'un qui a joué double jeu des mois durant pour trahir ses propres camarades de combat ! jeta Aldéran à l'adresse de l'ancien membre de l'Unité Anaconda. Et toujours déterminé à faire le mal alors qu'à l'origine tu avais juré de protéger la population…

- Et toi, toujours aussi pipelette alors que ce sont aux poings et aux armes de parler ! Allez, essaye un peu de te sortir de là, je suis curieux de voir ça !

- Je crois que je vais te réserver ma première balle ! glapit le grand rouquin balafré.

Une détonation claqua.

* * *

Freinant brusquement, Albator jaillit de son véhicule, rejoignant son fils roux en quelques pas.

- C'est toi qui as fait ça ? jeta-t-il en désignant du bout de son gravity saber les cadavres des agresseurs.

- Non, pas tous. Je n'aurais pas eu assez de balles. Les tirs sont venus de ce toit…

Aldéran se tourna vers le bâtiment d'où le sniper avait opéré et sans surprise vit une silhouette en sortir et se diriger vers son père et lui.

En revanche, il sursauta franchement quand un réverbère illumina le visage de son sauveur.

- Ouchan !

- Tu le connais ? glissa son père.

- Oui. C'est un criminel.

- Comme nous tous, remarqua le jeune Roi de l'Ouest.

Et malgré lui, Albator sourit.

**13.**

- Soreyn, à mon bureau !

A l'appel de son Général, Soreyn se leva, quittant ses amis qui partageaient les habituels cafés et pâtisseries du matin et le suivit directement à son bureau, sourcils froncés, se demandant ce qui justifiait cet impair au rituel de la part de son ami.

- Je n'ai pas vu d'alerte particulière dans le fil d'actualité de la nuit… fit-il dans l'ascenseur qui les emmenait à mi- étage.

- C'est vrai que la bande décimée à l'angle des Avenues Shol et Gar a été classée comme un règlement de comptes. Ce qui était d'ailleurs bel et bien cela !

- Tu es au courant ?

Soreyn tressaillit.

- Tu étais là, c'est ça ? !

- Oui. Kélog Brovell avait engagé ces gens pour me faire passer un très mauvais quart d'heure, et mieux si possible m'envoyer si pieds sous terre !

- On dirait que l'ancien membre de l'Unité a très mal calculé son coup puisque tous ses hommes sont restés sur le carreau, remarqua Soreyn alors que son ami accrochait son manteau dans un placard, posait son sac et allumait ses ordinateurs.

- Au contraire, tout indiquait que j'y serais resté.

- Ton père, il est intervenu ?

- Il a été retardé. Non, comme à l'écluse un sniper me tenait à l'œil et il a fait mouche à chaque tir, ce qui m'a donné l'occasion de dégommer le reste du groupe.

- Un sniper ? Qui donc ? En tout cas, je n'avais mis personne sur tes talons.

- Ouchan Sansdor.

- Le Roi de l'Ouest ! Il est revenu !

- Oui, il semble qu'il ait voulu constater par lui-même mes déboires avec les tarés.

- Pourquoi est-il intervenu ?

- Je crois qu'il a voulu rétablir l'équilibre, au vu de la traîtrise totale de Brovell. Sans lui, j'aurais été mis en pièces.

- Aldie, tu es Général des Polices, tu n'avais qu'à activer ta balise de détresse, les Patrouilles les plus proches se seraient précipitées à ton secours !… Ca a beau ne pas être ton genre, il y a des situations, justement où…

- Les Patrouilles étaient sur le périmètre de la chaussée effondrée, à détourner les véhicules. Elles ne seraient pas plus arrivées à temps que mon père. Je vais consigner cela dans un rapport et tu en auras copie. Maintenant, allons rejoindre les autres, Soreyn !

- Tu vas les mettre au courant ?

- Je ne peux pas leur dissimuler ce genre de faits, mais je voulais que tu en aies la primeur. Brovell est clairement identifié, Kendeler et Darong, sont donc bien les deux autres membres du trio et l'un d'eux m'a envoyé dans le fossé il y a peu.

- Je vais relancer les enquêteurs, qu'ils mettent leur turbo. Ton témoignage leur sera précieux – mais j'imagine bien que le Roi n'en fera pas partie !

- Je lui ai promis la discrétion, je lui devais bien ça !

* * *

Non sans surprise, Aldéran laissa son regard se poser sur le mobilier de la suite présidentielle du _Cinq Etoiles_.

- Tu n'es pas censé être recherché par toutes les Polices ?

- Je suis traqué comme un animal sur toute la côte Ouest. Mais par ici, je suis plutôt considéré comme du menu fretin. Et puis, on connait davantage le prénom d'Ouchan, Sansdor est beaucoup plus passe-partout !

- Je n'ai pourtant pas eu grand mal à trouver ton patronyme.

- Je me suis laissé dire que ton Pr Oyama disposait de moyens hors normes, glissa Ouchan, toujours aussi athlétique, le teint hâlé et les cheveux d'un blond cendré. Je serais curieux de rencontrer un tel personnage.

- Ca ne risque pas d'arriver. Tu es un criminel et moi Général des Polices.

Ouchan éclata de rire, prenant un fruit dans une coupe, lui en lançant un avant d'ouvrir pour sa part l'emballage d'une barre de chocolat.

- Ce qui explique fort logiquement ta présence, gloussa-t-il, franchement amusé. Tu as sauvé ma vie… Ce qui demeure en effet un mystère quant à ton action de cette nuit. Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas dit grand-chose en présence de mon père.

- Il a l'air d'un sacré personnage, mais je me sens mieux loin de lui ! Quant à mon intervention, je serai toujours ton débiteur, et ce même si je t'ai rendu ta Médaille de Baptême. Et si j'ai pu ordonner des massacres, plus d'une fois, je n'aime pas en voir un se perpétrer sous mes yeux. Je suis un criminel mais je fais partie de ceux qui revendiquent un code. Et dans ce code je respecte un ennemi valeureux. Je crois que tu me le rends bien sinon ce seraient tes Unités d'Intervention qui seraient là, entre nous.

- Tu es au bout de ma ligne, je te donne du mou, n'en abuse pas.

- Maintenant que tout est clair, si on trinquait ? Je me suis laissé dire que rien que ce red bourbon valait à lui seul le déplacement.

- C'est peu de le dire ! sourit Aldéran.


	12. Chapter 12

**14.**

Un moment, Aldéran regretta ses propres mesures de sécurité qui l'avaient fait passer par trois barrages à montrer patte blanche avant de pouvoir parvenir dans la salle de recherches principales du Laboratoire de son aîné.

- Tu as réussi, Sky ? ! jeta-t-il depuis l'entrée, ayant tout juste passé son badge dans le décodeur.

- J'ai réussi, rectifia Delly en venant glisser son bras sous celui de son beau-frère. Skyrone a beau être brillant, c'est un garçon et il n'a aucune imagination et il ne voit pas plus loin que la froide analyse des données.

- Très drôle, grogna l'intéressé en les conduisant à sa salle de réunion.

- Et comme tous les êtres trop brillants, il n'envisage pas les passages « par les côtés » je dirais. Moi, j'ai quand même une formation de laborantine à la base et je n'étais pas première de classe donc j'ai dû tricher un peu…

- … et passer par les côtés ! s'amusa Aldéran en saisissant la carafe d'eau devant lui pour se remplir un grand verre.

Delly lui mit une tablette entre les mains.

- Je t'y ai copié le fichier des résultats des recherches. J'ai été une vraie fourmi, je te prie de le croire, Aldie.

Elle serra furtivement les poings.

- Il était hors de question que ces ordures, qui s'en sont pris à toi et à Sky s'en tirent, sans compter tous les morts si horriblement mutilés, et tes amis tahérois, rugit-elle, à la stupéfaction des deux hommes.

Elle rit dans la foulée.

- Oui, je ne suis pas une gentille petite colombe. Je suis comme toute épouse, mère ou membre d'une famille : si on touche aux miens, je deviens une tigresse ! Et, oui à nouveau, Aldéran, j'ai identifié plusieurs des membres des tarés, et par élargissement, je pense qu'on va trouver ceux qui manquent dans leur entourage proche car ce genre d'activités ne permet pas qu'on se confie hors d'un cercle restreint. Je te remets toutes ces données, Aldéran, je sais que tu sauras à ton tour demeurer discret jusqu'à ce que ces créatures immondes soient mises hors d'état de nuire !

- Bien sûr que je vais la mener profil très bas ! Ne serait-ce que pour votre sécurité. Tant que tous ces tarés ne seront pas au Pénitencier, ce Labo demeurera un bunker !

Surpris, et vexé, Aldéran vit son frère et sa belle-sœur éclater de rire.

- Mais, Aldie, nous on ne s'en plaint pas !

- Si j'en crois les caméras intérieures, c'est toi que ça gonfle, ajouta Delly avec un clin d'œil affectueux. Sky et moi avons suivi ta progression dans les couloirs et étage par étage !

- Hilarant, grinça le grand rouquin balafré en se renfrognant.

* * *

- Soreyn, Kycham, dans mon bureau !

A l'injonction de leur Général, les deux Subordonnés obéirent, juste le temps d'enregistrer leur travail en cours.

- Nous sommes là.

Aldéran leur tendit des feuillets.

- Et je vous ai transmis copie des fichiers. Voici les identités de quelques-uns des tarés que mon frère et sa femme ont pu identifier. Dès que les Mandats venus du Juge arrivent, faites procéder à leur arrestation immédiate !

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle. A tes ordres, Aldéran !

- Nous en sommes heureux… Mais, ce ne sont pas, tous, les tarés ?

- Ma belle-sœur continue d'investiguer. Elle nous transmettra ses prochaines identifications, si elle y parvient.

- Je suppose que ton frère et elle demeurent en danger ? Surtout vu ce qu'ils n'ont pas hésité à te faire… Et à faire sauter le jet de Skyrone !

- Une réaction épidermique, sur le coup de l'émotion que leur ego avait par ailleurs attiré, à leur espoir et à leur mécontentement, l'attention sur eux ! Deux techniciens de l'Aéroport des Lignes Intérieures ont été arrêtés pour avoir effectué les ultimes révisions du jet, mais ils avaient été contactés par voie électronique, payés de même via des comptes fantômes bien que l'argent fut bien réel. La directrice du complexe scientifique a été mise hors de cause, elle collabore même avec ma belle-sœur. Espérons qu'elle n'ait cependant pas opté pour un double jeu, mais je ne veux pas voir le mal partout…

- … Ce qui fait que tu te prends des beignes, encore et toujours, et de partout ! releva Soreyn. Aldie tu devrait être profondément méfiant, le fils du pirate qui fut le plus recherché de l'univers, mais tu fais preuve d'un tel altruisme envers de parfaits inconnus, tu as une telle tendance à accorder ta confiance et ton amitié…

- Aucune importance, grinça encore le grand rouquin balafré. Dans un an je pars à la retraite et je te laisse la place, tu feras certainement mille fois mieux, Soreyn, si j'en crois ta propension à me sermonner à tout bout de champ. Fin de la réunion !

Rentrant dans son bureau, Aldéran se retourna.

- Soreyn, il me semblait avoir fait comprendre que ta présence, ou plutôt tes derniers propos, m'importunaient et que je ne souhaitais pas prolonger nos échanges. Retourne à ton poste !

- Aldie, je n'ai fait qu'énoncer une vérité… Et ce fut moins pour te critiquer que pour m'inquiéter d'une tes faiblesses les plus flagrantes et dangereuses, et ce n'est que pour ton bien !

- Une « faiblesse » ? ! hurla presque Aldéran. Tu es mon ami, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de me parler ainsi ! Je n'ai jamais agi que pour respecter mon serment de protéger ce monde, même si je dois personnellement en souffrir. Aussi, quelles que soient mes décisions, mes actes, ils ne vont qu'en ce but, je n'autorise personne à les remettre en question, et je continuerai, longtemps encore je l'espère bien !

Soreyn eut le réflexe de claquer la porte du bureau, la poussée de rage de son Général ayant attiré l'attention de ses trois secrétaires, et même de quelques membres des Unités d'Intervention les plus proches. Il la rouvrit cependant aussitôt.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vraiment le faire… Tes traumatismes…

- Ca va, tu peux fermer, je sais désormais supporter une pièce close, fit Aldéran, légèrement apaisé, semblant recouvrer tous ses esprits et son contrôle. Qu'as-tu encore à me jeter à la figure, tu as toute liberté de parole, Soreyn.

- Je m'inquiète, nous nous inquiétons tous, pour toi ! Tu as été mordu, enterré vivant, ton frère a failli s'écraser au sol à cause d'une bombe et une bande à la solde de Brovell était à deux doigts de te massacrer !

Soreyn s'approcha de son ami, le prit par les épaules, le fixant dans les yeux.

- Nous sommes tous là pour toi, Général. Nous sommes ton bras étendu, ton arme. Nous ne ferons jamais que ce que tu ordonnes, tout en tâchant de te protéger de toi-même. C'est aussi simple que cela. Mais cela implique que je doive parfois te bousculer pour t'obliger à donner le meilleur de toi. Il te reste un an et tu peux encore tant, même si cela implique que tu doives en baver. Mais je ferai tout pour que tu prennes cette retraite, ton intégrité physique et psychologique totalement restaurées, je ne pourrais pas autrement te succéder, sereinement.

- Merci, Soreyn. Je me suis encore emporté, j'ai eu des propos insultants, pardonne-moi. J'ai un peu de mal à contrôler mes émotions, en dépit de la thérapie. Ces tarés enfermés aideront à ce que je reprenne mon contrôle, bien que je sache depuis quelques mois qu'ils finissent toujours par sortir de Pénitencier… Tu vas me supporter ?

- Je suis ton ami, Aldéran, je peux tout endurer de toi car je te respecte à un point que tu ne peux sans doute pas soupçonner !

- Si je suis un ami, il me faut impérativement arrêter de te rabaisser, de te faire des reproches injustifiés… Alors que d'un autre côté tu fais tout pour assurer ma protection… Comment pourrais-je rendre ce qu'on me donne ?

- Je ne demande rien, c'est le propre des amis. Tu ne te poserais même pas la question si tu avais entièrement retrouvé ton état normal. Il va te falloir un peu de temps…

- Et ?

- … et nous n'avons pas ce temps car les enlèvements en série qui sévissent depuis quelques semaines ont sûrement une raison, un but… Nous devrons repartir sur un terrible terrain sous peu.

- Je crains de ne trop le savoir, souffla Aldéran, anéanti. Je sais que c'est ce qu'on dit, et moi le premier à chaque fois, mais je crains que le pire ne soit devant moi !

- Je le redoute… gémit Soreyn.

Aldéran s'assit à sa table de travail, mit ses ordinateurs à jour, sourit de voir son petit monde tourner rond.

- Tout va bien. Tu peux reprendre ton travail, Soreyn. Et merci pour tes leçons, elles furent bénéfiques.


	13. Chapter 13

**15.**

Skyrone jeta un regard un peu surpris à son cadet roux.

- Deux sur trois, c'est quand même déjà pas mal, non ?

- Brovell, il ne pouvait nier, les caméras l'avaient filmé dans son véhicule alors qu'il m'envoyait ses sbires. Cela a été plus ardu pour Nasylle Darong mais on a remonté la filière de sa fausse carte de crédit, en revanche elle est dans la nature… Mais le pire des trois n'est absolument pas inquiété ! ragea Aldéran.

- Ce n'est pas possible ? remarqua Skyrone, refroidi dans son enthousiasme. Les Enquêteurs, les tiens, comme ceux des autres Divisions Sectorielles, doivent bien trouver quelque chose pour l'incriminer ?

Aldéran secoua la tête en un signe négatif, sombre.

- Il se tient parfaitement à carreaux, gronda-t-il. Il traverse toujours au vert, il a payé son véhicule cash et n'a pas commis d'excès de vitesse, il mange bio et végétarien… et il a même entamé une relation avec la serveuse de la brasserie où il prend tous ses repas. Une vie parfaitement réglée, sans le moindre écart, et il ne pourrait quitter son appartement sans être vu par la patrouille d'Agents qui se relayent devant chez lui. Sans compter Kycham qui lui rend visite, plus pour voir s'il y aurait un changement dans son comportement que par affection familiale. Mais Myrhon Kendeler est extrêmement roué, Kycham se fera rouler – et ça doit d'ailleurs déjà être le cas – et il frappera le moment venu…

Aldéran soupira.

- On a pris toutes les mesures possibles mais avec ce genre de taré, ils arrivent toujours à leurs fins, et ce n'est jamais bon pour ma pomme.

- En parlant de taré, tu me confirmes que sept pseudos scientifiques ont été mis derrière les barreaux ? reprit Skyrone après un moment de silence et de malaise entre les deux frères.

- Oui. Et on a pu les relier aux sévices, tout était dans leurs ordinateurs en vue de sortir leur étude. Mais impossible de savoir à combien ils ont opéré au final, car leurs avocats leur ont conseillé le mutisme, marmonna le grand rouquin balafré.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'ils pourraient à nouveau te tomber sur le poil ? se lamenta son aîné.

- C'est une possibilité. Et je ne peux pas être sur le qui-vive vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Je fais de mon mieux, et je sais que Soreyn m'a remis sous protection. Et toi, ça va ?

- Les mesures de sécurité commencent effectivement à peser sur mes collaborateurs. Saréale est à demeure au Laboratoire et elle n'est pas loin de péter un câble sur le Mâle Alpha responsable de cela !

- Tu m'étonnes… Je n'ai donc pas intérêt à te visiter sur ton lieu de travail !

- Reste bien chez toi, sourit Skyrone, c'est sans doute l'endroit le plus sûr : Dernier étage, accès par l'ascenseur uniquement, et aucun par l'extérieur !

- Ajoute du vitrage blindé. Mais quand on veut atteindre quelqu'un, on trouve toujours la faille – une maxime bien pessimiste de notre père ! Et puis, je suis beaucoup plus à l'AL-99 et sur le terrain qu'ici !

- C'est bien ce qui nous préoccupe tous ! Tes fils ?

- Des Militaires du SIGiP en civils veillent sur eux, comme au temps de leur tendre enfance, sauf que là ils l'ignorent. Je n'ai pas à les mêler plus étroitement qu'il ne faut à mes déboires !

- Albior ? s'enquit Skyrone en vidant un sachet de pétales salés dans un bol, et ayant rapporté de la cuisine deux bouteilles de bière forte et glacée.

- Je lui ai fermé mon esprit. Hors de question de perturber ses treize ans par mes propres angoisses, peurs même… Il ne doit rien savoir !

- Il a ses ordis, ses accès à l'actualité, et il sait que les tarés sont toujours là, mais je pense qu'il ignore tout de la coalition de mes anciens ennemis. Je l'espère !

- Où crois-tu que soit Nasylle Darong en ce moment ? Ca rassurerait aussi Hoby de la savoir, tu fus la première victime mais lui a été détruit un bon moment…

- Aucune idée. Du moment qu'elle est loin de moi !

* * *

- Votre visite hebdomadaire, Prisonnière Uharté. Veuillez me suivre.

Une fois les menottes autour des poignets, Bonname Uhaerté avait suivi les deux gardiennes du Pénitencier. Elle ne retint pas un sourire.

- Nasylle ! fit-elle une fois dans le Parloir, un panneau de verre dressé au milieu de la table où elles étaient assises, seules, mais sous surveillance caméras et chaque mot enregistré par les micros – la visiteuse avait juste pu remettre des carrés de sucre à sa mère qui avait pu demander qu'on lui serve un thé. Alors, c'est comment la liberté ?

- J'ai retrouvé de vieilles habitudes. Je me suis fait de nouveaux amis. C'est amusant, il a suffi de taper un nom sur le GalactoNet et des fichiers fantômes et virus se sont activés, il semble que chacun à notre tour, nous ayons eu la même idée, et nous avons été réunis depuis quelque semaines.

- Tu parles beaucoup trop. Tu vas à nouveau être suspectée !

- Aucune importance, j'ai déjà rempli ma part du marché, sauf que ce satané rouquin s'en est sorti, pour changer. Je ne suis pourtant pas passée loin, d'autant plus que le vampire m'avait bien mâché le travail. J'ai fait ce que je devais, ma tâche s'arrête là.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu es venue ? J'ai bien d'autres projets pour toi, tu les connais, je les peaufine encore !

- Quelqu'un n'a pas dit, il y a quelques instants que ça parlait trop ? Aucune importance, nous avons encore une fois joué et perdu !

- Ne jette pas l'éponge si facilement. Il y aura d'autres opportunités.

- Non, je ne veux pas. En fait, ça ne m'intéresse plus. Ca n'a jamais été que ton combat, ta vengeance, j'étais ton instrument mais je me fichais de tout ce monde. J'ai adoré séduire ce grand dadais de Hoby Skendromme, et ensuite d'affaiblir cet arrogant et caractériel rouquin ! Mais ce n'était rien à côté de ma jouissance actuelle.

- Parce que tu as vraiment l'intention de reprendre une vie normale, de prisonnière réhabilitée, de devenir enfin pharmacienne et ouvrir ta propre officine ?

- Je n'ai plus qu'un projet en tête, et il va se réaliser ce jour, car sache que moi je n'ai jamais ignoré que tu avais fait assassiner mon père ! sourit Nasylle en se levant et en quittant le Parloir sans plus un regard pour sa belle-mère.

Arrivée à l'accueil du Pénitencier, Nasylle fut cependant arrêtée par deux nouvelles gardiennes.

- Nous ne pouvons vous laisser repartir, Madame. Nous avons à vous retenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des Enquêteurs.

- Ah, c'est fini, alors ?

- Le décès de votre mère vient d'être prononcé. Vous avez provoqué son arrêt cardiaque, vous l'avez assassinée !

- Bien sûr.

- Le sucre ?

- Evidemment !

Et ce fut très docilement que Nasylle se laissa arrêter, lire ses droits et passer les menottes.

* * *

Entre ses paumes, le petit corps chaud et mou semblait bien fragile, animé d'une faible respiration, bougeant plus par spasmes qu'autre chose, un peu humide aussi entre sa truffe et sa vessie incontrôlée.

- C'est elle, notre nouvelle Drixie ? se réjouit Albior.

- Oui, sourit son père, le chiot toujours entre les mains, la chienne l'allaitant le tenant à l'œil depuis son enclos, ayant fait du petit le sien en lui offrant son mamelon.

Aldéran caressa très délicatement le chiot qui avait désormais la taille et le poids de sa naissance.

- Tu sais que ta mère fut une chienne courageuse, lui murmura-t-il. Mon Torko est mort trop tôt car ses reins l'ont lâché, ma Lense a été abattue pour avoir défendu ma femme quand on enlevait le cadet de nos fils… Drixie, malgré ses blessures, une de ses pattes presque sectionnée, a rongé ma ceinture de sécurité, m'a sorti du tout-terrain rubis par le pare-brise explosé, m'a traîné avant que des passants ne me viennent en aide, et elle s'est éteinte, sa patte sur moi… J'espère te préserver d'un sort funeste, je ferai tout pour y arriver, cette fois. A bientôt, Drixie, quand tu seras sevrée. Grandis et grossis vite, ma belle, nous t'attendons tous impatiemment !

- Elle a faim, glissa le vétérinaire de garde alors que le chiot s'était mis à gigoter, couinant, attirant en retour les aboiements de sa nourrice !

- Je peux ? demanda Albior.

- Sois prudent, mon petit cœur. Cette chienne le considère comme son petit, elle ne sait pas trop ce qu'on lui fait, elle pourrait croire que tu lui veux du mal. Pas un seul geste brusque !

Le jeune adolescent eut un éblouissant sourire, se serra un instant contre son père.

- Une mère adoptive, comme un père adoptif. Et je connais l'étendue de votre amour à tous les deux, sauf qu'une fois Drixie sevrée, on lui prendra le chiot.

- C'est ainsi que ça fonctionne…

- Et si on adoptait la chienne ? suggéra Albior dans un sursaut.

- Non, impossible, intervint le vétérinaire. Alga a été formée à l'Ecole des Chiens d'Aveugles. Elle allait être confiée à maître quand on a découvert qu'elle était pleine, sa famille d'accueil l'ayant un peu mal surveillée – ça doit vous rappeler des souvenir, Aldéran – mais on l'a laissée avoir ses petits. Donc, Alga ne nous quittera que pour aider une personne à vivre sa vie de façon indépendante.

- Je compris, assura Albior.

Et une fois la toute petite Drixie ayant retrouvé sa tétine préférée, son père et lui observèrent avec attendrissement la scène du chiot sable se nourrissant goulûment au milieu de ses « frères et sœurs » d'un brun sombre.


	14. Chapter 14

**16.**

Surprise, mais comprenant le souhait non exprimé de son époux, Ayvanère avait dit un grand oui à la proposition du repas en amoureux.

- Forcément, quand tu me parles de crustacés et de fruits de mer, je ne peux pas résister ! s'amusa-t-elle. Et je ne sais toujours pas quelle sorte de pain je préfère en accompagnement : bis, aux noix, aux céréales complètes, aux graines de tournesol !

- Tout comme moi, voilà pourquoi je commande la gamme complète des pains, et même le pain à l'encre de seiche !

Dans le restaurant, les époux partageaient tranquillement leur repas, choisissant les coquillages au gré de leurs envies, les faisant glisser dans la gorge avec gourmandise, se régalant et appréciant chacune des saveurs marines spécifiques à l'assortiment proposé.

- Surprends-moi.

Paupières closes, Ayvanère entrouvrit la bouche et attendit qu'on lui glisse un corps entre les lèvres. Elle sentit la masse gélatineuse déposée sur sa langue, ses papilles lui renvoyant les saveurs appréciables, ainsi que celles des légers épices que son époux avait moulinés, et elle avala.

- Des coques ! C'est vrai que j'ai plus l'habitude que tu les cuisines pour accompagner des pâtes, avec de la sauce tomate ou vinaigrée. De façon naturelle, elles sont vraiment savoureuses, très salées et poivrées, mais si bonnes !

- Si nos fils étaient là, ils se régaleraient. Mais ce petit plaisir n'est que pour nous deux ! Merci de m'avoir proposé ce moment de détente, mon bel amour.

Aldéran se pencha au-dessus de la table, effleurant les lèvres de son épouse.

- Nous avions tous les deux besoin de nous détendre, de faire plaisir à nos papilles, ensemble et pour le plaisir uniquement.

Un serveur apporta deux homards entiers fumants, dans un grand plat, avec des légumes et sauces d'accompagnement, ainsi que plusieurs sortes de pains dans un panier.

- Ca fait plaisir de voir des clients comme vous apprécier et dévorer. Ces homards grillés devraient vous plaire, et nous avons aussi une sauce crémée au red bourbon, si ça vous tente ! ?

- Amenez ! rit Aldéran, retrouvant tout son appétit !

- Du red bourbon ? s'étonna néanmoins Ayvanère. Bob a mis son alcool fétiche en distribution libre ?

- Non. Kaïra, l'associée de Doc Ban liquide les stocks, en revanche… D'où le fait que Sansdor ou cet établissement en dispose dans ses celliers… Mais, ne me parle pas de mes obsessions noires, je te prie, pas ce soir, je veux juste un repas agréable avec ma femme… Il y a tellement longtemps que j'ignore de quoi sera fait… Je décide plus que jamais de vivre l'instant présent. Ma seule inquiétude…

- Oui, Aldie ?

- Je te sors de chez nous, je t'expose… J'en suis désolé… Hors du duplex, je te mets en danger !

- Comme si nous étions sans sécurité ? gloussa Ayvanère, en se penchant à nouveau vers son mari, ses yeux lui désignant une table sur la plateforme à mi-hauteur.

Aldéran suivit se regard, et sans surprise, aperçut son père qui se goinfrait d'un très conséquent plateau de fruits de mer !

* * *

- J'ai créé des morts-vivants !

- J'ai enlevé des personnalités en vue de RadCity, je les retiens, je les marchande, je les relâche au compte-goutte ou non. Contrairement à vous, je dispose d'un conséquent « garde-manger » !

- Bien, nous avons donc tous un ennemi commun, cet arrogant et trop chanceux rouquin qui survit, encore et encore !

- Rien ne peut l'arrêter, nous avons essayé, plus d'une fois !

- Nous avons dès lors une chance, et nous allons le faire, car il y a une configuration d'action qui pourrait bien l'obliger à finir à terre !

Le dernier représentant des Tarés, et un des Kidnappeurs se retirèrent sans plus échanger, s'étant parfaitement compris !

- Je pars dans une heure, pour le Pensionnat… J'ai très envie de crêpes !

- Ne me refais pas le coup des « saucisses » de ton aîné… Albior, tu n'aurais pas plutôt les pains perdus de ton grand-père en goûter ?

- Albator m'est obscur, la Jurassienne l'aide à dissimuler ses pensées. Et toi, tu le fais, simplement. Vous m'empêchez tous de savoir, j'ai tellement peur… Des désastres sont à venir, tu veux m'en préserver, mais j'en souffrirai, quel est le bon calcul… ?

- Je ne sais pas… J'essaye juste que tu n'aies pas de douleurs…

- Mon papa !

Albior dansa d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Papa, je suis ton petit cœur, mais je suis un grand garçon. C'est compatible ? Je t'aime toujours autant, mais différemment, je pense… Ca peut le faire ?

Aldéran eut un grand sourire, serra le cadet de ses fils longuement contre lui.

- C'est tout simplement la vie, mon grand cœur.

Arrêtant son tout-terrain noir à infime distance du car du Pensionnat, Aldéran ne sortit que pour retirer les bagages de son fils cadet hors du coffre, pour la semaine.

- Je serai ici, vendredi, mon grand, je t'attendrai.

- Je sais, merci, mon papa ! Je suis tellement content que tu me laisses aller au bus, seul, comme un grand !

- Tu es un grand ! A vendredi, mon cœur.

Et même si son fils ne s'était pas étendu en câlins, Aldéran avait apprécié de le voir faire charger ses valises puis prendre place dans le bus.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le car soit parti qu'il ait lui-même enfoncé l'accélérateur.

* * *

Revenu de son magasin biologique, Myrhon Kendeler démarra lui aussi, suivant un instant sa cible, avant de rentrer chez lui.

« Le moment est proche, abominable rouquin. J'ai tout préparé, j'ai eu des années, et je vais t'avoir ! ».


	15. Chapter 15

**17.**

_ - J'ai créé des morts-vivants !_

_ - J'ai enlevé des personnalités en vue de RadCity, je les retiens, je les marchande, je les relâche au compte-goutte ou non. Contrairement à vous, je dispose d'un conséquent « garde-manger » !_

_ - Bien, nous avons donc tous un ennemi commun, cet arrogant et trop chanceux rouquin qui survit, encore et encore !_

_ - Rien ne peut l'arrêter, nous avons essayé, plus d'une fois !_

_ - Nous avons dès lors une chance, et nous allons le faire, car il y a une configuration d'action qui pourrait bien l'obliger à finir à terre !_

- Il a l'air intéressant votre petit jeu, je peux participer ? Mais si vous commenciez par vous présenter. Quoi que toi et moi nous nous connaissions, sourit Myrhon à l'adresse de Lhouda, la serveuse avec laquelle il sortait depuis peu. Ainsi donc, c'est toi qui as lancé ce programme pour forger ces tueurs sanguinaires ? Tu n'es pas plus serveuse que je ne suis un ange !

- Je suis serveuse, il faut bien payer les factures. Et vu que je n'ai pas obtenu mon diplôme de généticienne, j'ai bien dû me reconvertir. J'avoue que monter cette équipe pour mener à bien cette étude fut une véritable jouissance.

- Voilà un objectif totalement gratuit, remarqua celui qui portait une veste de marin, la barbe blanche.

- Le vôtre n'est guère mieux, siffla la blonde Lhouda. Vous avez kidnappé à tour de bras et vos raisons demeurent un mystère ! En tout cas, rien ne filtre de vos transactions, officiellement. Où est donc la gloriole ? Au moins, les sévices de mes petits chéris remplissent les colonnes des journaux et ça file les jetons à tout être normalement constitué.

Elle se tourna vers Myrhon qui les avait surpris dans la cuisine de la brasserie, peu avant la fermeture.

- Je constate que rien ne t'a échappé, les fois où je t'ai ramené chez moi…

- C'était limpide, toutes ces revues scientifiques, cet article que tu rédiges sur ton ordinateur principal, ces comptes rendus d'interventions. Oui, je fouille toujours quand on a le dos tourné !

- Et que veux-tu ? jeta-t-elle.

- Je veux te servir de cobaye !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je pense que cet apport inhumain pourrait être très intéressant pour mes propres projets. Mais je ne peux pas m'attarder sinon les policiers qui me surveillent pourraient commencer à se demander où je suis passé.

- Les toilettes sont justes en face des cuisines, remarqua Lhouda.

- Ce qui est très hygiénique… Tu me rejoins chez moi ?

- Avec plaisir.

* * *

Kycham était venu au bureau de son Général.

- Je peux te parler ?

- J'ai peu de temps. Je dois aller à une réunion à l'Antenne du SIGiP. C'est important ?

- Mon oncle était juste derrière toi dimanche, quand tu as conduit Albior à son car.

- Quoi ? ! Comment le sais-tu ?

- Il me l'a dit. Mais comme il ne s'est pas approché outre mesure, les agents qui le filaient ne se sont pas manifestés.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit ? glapit le grand rouquin balafré.

- Nous avons estimé qu'il était inutile de te tracasser.

- « nous » ? Soreyn et toi, c'est ça ? Vous savez que cette manie de vouloir me protéger est singulièrement agaçante !

- Tu fais ton boulot, et nous nous faisons le nôtre, rétorqua paisiblement Kycham.

- Quant à toi, ne retourne plus voir ton oncle ! intima Aldéran. Il est dangereux, il prépare forcément ses plans et je ne veux pas que tu puisses soupçonner quoi que ce soit, ça signerait ton arrêt de mort !

- Il ne me ferait pas de mal… assura Kycham.

- Il va se gêner, tiens !

- Mais enfin, Aldie, c'est quand même un membre de ma famille ! Il doit bien y avoir encore du bon en lui ?

Aldéran ricana.

- Non, ne te raccroche pas à des espoirs illusoires, siffla-t-il. Myrhon Kendeler est tout sauf humain !

Et Aldéran ignorait à quel point il pouvait avoir raison !

- Je dois aller à ma réunion. Et dis à Soreyn d'arrêter de faire de la rétention d'informations, ça me gonfle !

Kycham se contenta de sourire alors que son ami quittait la pièce.

* * *

Aldéran s'était présenté à la Générale Shale Elumaire.

- Votre absence de résultats commence à singulièrement agacer la Hiérarchie, gronda-t-elle. Toutes les enquêtes importantes stagnent car ceux que vous avez réussi à arrêter refusent de parler ! Sans compter que vos propres ennemis se jettent d'eux-mêmes en prison !

- Là, vous parlez de Nasylle Darong qui ne reverra jamais l'air libre, pour le meurtre de sa mère. Quant à Brovell, il ne pourra que suivre la même voie pour l'agression commanditée. Pour les pseudos scientifiques, les pistes sont remontées. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour qu'ils soient tous mis hors d'état de nuire. J'estime pour ma part que le bilan est assez satisfaisant !

- Oui, mais vous n'en êtes nullement responsable, siffla-t-elle. Vous êtes particulièrement observateur dans toutes ces histoires, ce sont vos troupes dévouées qui font tout le travail. Quant à tous ces enlèvements, aucune de vos Divisions Sectorielles n'a été fichue de rassembler des indices probants. Ce n'est pas bon, pas bon du tout pour votre évaluation !

- Je me fous éperdument de ces évaluations trimestrielles. Et ce n'est pas parce que les indices ne sont pas collationnés dans des rapports qu'ils n'existent pas !

- Vous me dissimulez des informations. Vous défieriez-vous de moi, Aldéran ?

- Non, fit-il sincèrement. Mais il y a trop de voies hiérarchiques, trop de fuites possibles. Et vu qu'il y a quinze otages entre les mains des Kidnappeurs, je ne veux pas qu'ils se sentent menacés, ne s'en prennent à eux en dernier recours, avant que je ne leur tombe dessus et que je mette tout ce mauvais monde derrière des barreaux.

- Vous savez où ils sont ?

- Disons que l'idée se précise, difficile de garder quinze personnes enfermées, de les approvisionner, de leur permettre de satisfaire aux besoins essentiels, tout en faisant d'un autre côté un discret chantage pour leur libération. Je pense donner l'ordre de l'Intervention avant la fin de la semaine.

- En ce cas, tenez-moi alors au courant. A bientôt, Général Skendromme.

- Oui, à très bientôt, Générale Elumaire, dit-il en se retirant.


	16. Chapter 16

**18.**

Après avoir rangé son manteau dans le placard du hall d'entrée, déposé son sac à dos sur une chaise, Aldéran s'était approchée d'Ayvanère qui travaillait dans le salon rond, à la table basse. Il passa le bras autour de ses épaules et glissé un baiser dans son cou.

- Modère ton enthousiasme de me voir rentrer, gloussa-t-il en passant les doigts dans les mèches multicolores.

- Je suis sur un dossier très délicat, tant de ramifications. Voilà trois semaines que je bosse dessus et je cerne enfin ma cible ! Il ne faut absolument pas que je lâche la piste.

- Tu veux un milkshake ? proposa-t-il.

- Bonne idée. Je n'ai vraiment pas bougé d'ici de la journée, je meurs de soif.

Aldéran passa dans la cuisine, rajouta le chocolat en poudre aux doses de lait, rajouta la glace pilée et lança le moteur du shaker. Il apporta les deux verres dans lesquels il avait glissé des pailles.

- Merci, mon cœur. Et toi, ta journée ?

- Ennuyeuse au possible. Même pas une alerte de niveau 9 pour me faire sortir de ma tanière. Sans compter une énième séance de thérapie… Je ne te dis pas le trip que je me suis fait.

Ayvanère releva enfin la tête de son ordinateur, abaissa légèrement ses demi-lunettes. Elle cligna de l'œil à son adresse.

- Heureusement, le Général des Polices a toujours des joints sous la main ! gloussa-t-elle. Un de ces jours, tu vas te faire attraper, mon sacripant roux !

- Du moment que ça ne remonte pas aux oreilles de la Générale Elumaire, remarqua-t-il, absolument pas contrit, léger sourire aux lèvres au contraire.

- C'est vrai qu'elle t'aime tellement, fit Ayvanère, plus sérieuse à présent. Tu es sûr qu'elle est clean ? Après tout, le Général Aym Grendele a bien trahi tous ses engagements et projetait de tuer – et elle a eu une liaison avec lui, elle n'a jamais dissimulé qu'elle l'admirait et que quelque part elle lui demeurait fidèle… A la moindre occasion, elle te poignardera dans le dos !

- Je ne l'ignore pas. Mais je crois en elle. Elle ne peut pas m'encadrer, c'est plus qu'une évidence, mais elle passe là-dessus, pour qu'on remplisse nos objectifs, pour que nous puissions tous fonctionner et que nous fassions le boulot.

Ayvanère ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire.

- Vu ton manque total de jugement pour évaluer les personnes, permets-moi de ne pas croire à cet avis ! Je me méfie toujours de cette femme et je la tiens à l'œil !

Aldéran leva les yeux au plafond, se laissant aller dans le fauteuil.

- Mais, c'est quoi, cette manie de vouloir veiller sur moi à tout prix ? ! Je suis un grand garçon !

- Le fait que tasses un peu plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt ne signifie rien. Tu es plus jeune dans la tête que notre petit Albior ! Et quel que soit ton âge, tu es totalement immature et irresponsable !

- Ce n'est pas faux, reconnut-il en finissant son verre. Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que je devrais me faire des cheveux blancs, j'ai tout un régiment de protecteurs qui s'occupent de moi !

- Tu en profites et tu en abuses. Tu as bien raison, sourit-elle. Maintenant, excuse-moi vraiment, amour, mais il faut que je finisse ce profil car trop de temps s'est écoulé et cette vieille folle continue de faire des morts !

- Un ange noir ?

- Oui. Sûrement une infirmière à la retraite, mais recyclée dans le privé pour compenser sa faible pension. Je dois affiner tout cela, c'est urgent et…

- Et des vies sont en jeu, je comprends bien évidemment parfaitement. Je te laisse. Tu as envie de quelque chose en particulier pour le dîner?

- N'importe quoi, tout sera bon, je suis affamée, je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin.

- Ce sera néanmoins quelque chose de simple, j'ai moi aussi des dossiers sur lesquels plancher pour la soirée. Je vais nous faire livrer des poissons pour travailler plusieurs variétés de tartares que j'accompagnerai de plusieurs assortiments de salade. Ces préparations froides pourront être savourées quand toi et moi aurons le temps.

Ayvanère approuva de la tête, semblant en baver d'avance.

- Et profites-en pour commander deux langoustes, avec une mayonnaise maison si possible ?

- Une mayonnaise maison pour la dame, ça peut s'envisager !

- J'en bave d'avance !

- Ca se voit !

- Quoi, je…

Aldéran éclata de rire.

- Je te hais, mon amour !

- En ce cas, tout va bien ! s'amusa-t-il en l'embrassant passionnément avant de reprendre son sac à dos pour gagner son bureau à l'étage du duplex.

* * *

Apportant un sac de plats aux saveurs exotiques, Albator avait néanmoins apprécié les déclinaisons de poissons crus préparés par son fils roux.

- Vous êtes vraiment à la bourre tous les deux, fit-il néanmoins. C'est tout juste si vous prenez le temps de vous nourrir !

- Disons que c'est un mauvais jour, reconnut sa belle-fille. Mais nous avons plaisir à te recevoir. Tu restes toujours parmi nous ?

- Tu devrais repartir, papa, jeta alors le grand rouquin balafré. Les tarés vont être serrés sous peu, Kendeler est sous étroite surveillance et dans quarante-huit heures – quoi qu'en pense la Générale Elumaire – je mets fin aux délits de ces Kidnappeurs et je libère leurs prisonniers. J'ai été victime et observateur trop longtemps, elle avait raison sur ce point, il me faut reprendre l'initiative. Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je ne le pourrai jamais, acceptant ainsi que les traumatismes me pourrissent la vie et la dirigent. Je vais bien, aussi reprends ta vie, papa.

Le pirate à la chevelure de neige secoua négativement la tête.

- Désolé, Aldie, mais j'ai de très mauvais pressentiments quant au futur immédiat et même à plus long terme. Tu ne me feras pas repartir pour la mer d'étoiles, j'en meurs d'envie tu ne l'ignores pas, mais je connais mes priorités depuis plusieurs années. Je ne ferai donc pas mine de m'envoler, tu ne me croirais plus. Sois prudent, mon garçon !

- Ne t'inquiète papa, je gère la situation !

Aldéran s'étant levé pour déboucher une autre bouteille de vin blanc, son père et Ayvanère échangèrent un regard préoccupé.

Lhouda Sheng retira la seringue de la perfusion, mais pas les sangles retenant son « patient ».

- Tu subiras la transformation finale cette nuit, Myrhon.

- Tu as fait de moi… ?

- Je t'ai donné les pouvoirs des morts-vivants, leur force aussi, leur rapidité, leur résistance. Mais j'ai dosé certains cocktails et tu garderas l'entier contrôle de tes actes, de ta volonté.

- Bien, je vais pouvoir entamer ma propre croisade. Brovell et Darong se sont comportés comme les premiers des imbéciles, se faisant prendre ou se livrant d'eux-mêmes ! Ton traitement a fait disparaître la différence d'âge et physique entre Skendromme et moi, je vais pouvoir bientôt me battre à armes égales ! Merci, Lhouda.

- Mais, de rien, mon amour ! Repose-toi, je reviendrai tout à l'heure suivre tes constantes et t'aider à quitter cette cave-labo.

- Merci.

Mais la serveuse blonde s'étant détournée, Myrhon eut un regard mauvais.

« Tu seras surtout ma première victime, je ne laisse jamais de témoin derrière moi ! ».

Aldéran coupa son téléphone, le reposa, pâle et sombre, croisant les regards interrogatifs de son épouse et de son père.

- Albior n'est plus au Pensionnat.

- Il a encore fugué ? s'étonna Ayvanère, stupéfaite.

- Non, selon les premières constatations il a été enlevé !


	17. Chapter 17

**19.**

- Je vous connais…

- Non, c'est impossible. Nous ne nous sommes jamais vus et je sais que jamais ton père avec ce cœur si sensible et stupide ne t'aurait seulement permis de te laisser voir une photo de moi.

- Vous êtes Myrhon Kendeler !

- Oui…

- Mon papa n'a rien dit. Mais j'ai vu votre image, dans sa tête, quand je pouvais encore lire en lui. Vous lui avez fait tant de mal… Vous êtes un monstre !

- Et à un point que ni lui ni toi ne puissiez imaginer ! Je t'ai, Albior, et ton papa va être comme un pantin dont je vais tirer les fils, et crois-moi, il va danser !

- Mon père ne vous laissera jamais faire, il va vous remettre la main dessus et vous ne menacerez plus personne !

L'ancien Colonel du GD-12 ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire.

- Tu es un petit gars courageux, idiot mais avec cette foi insensée en ton père ! Crois-moi, à ton tour, je vais m'arranger pour qu'il ne soit plus jamais un obstacle sur ma route, une menace que je vais faire éradiquer, et si je n'y arrive pas je m'en chargerai moi-même !

- Vous allez vous servir de moi ? chuinta Albior avec un regard inquiet pour celui qui s'était introduit sans bruit dans sa chambre du Pensionnat, l'avait arraché à son lit et fait valdinguer dans toute la pièce d'un seul mouvement du bras.

- Et comment ! Je vais encore un peu observer, ensuite je passerai à l'action !

- Non, je ne vous le permettrai pas ! C'est mon papa et j'ai à le protéger !

- Je dirais plutôt que tu as à dormir, gronda Myrhon en obligeant le jeune adolescent à vider un demi verre de lait.

* * *

Myrhon tressaillit légèrement quand il trouva son neveu devant la porte de son appartement.

- Kycham…

- Où étais-tu, oncle Myrhon ? Les agents de la Patrouille t'ont perdu…

- J'étais à la brasserie.

- Lhouda n'y était pas de service, ils l'ont rapporté. Que se passe-t-il, mon oncle ?

- Lhouda semble avoir disparu… Mais, pour ma présence, je dois bien me nourrir, et je ne sais absolument pas cuisiner, quoi d'étrange ?

- Le fils cadet de mon Général a disparu… Je t'en prie, ne me dis pas que tu y es pour quelque chose ?

- Je me fiche de ce gosse, comme de ton rouquin de dirigeant, et de toi aussi d'ailleurs. Tu es tellement intègre, loyal, chevalier, bref un imbécile de première ! Tu es venu, si souvent ces dernières semaines, mais tu peux encore venir des mois durant tu ne capteras rien, ton intellect est encore trop limité !

- Je ne veux pas en entendre plus, se révolta Kycham. J'ai voulu espérer, parce que tu étais de ma famille, le seul membre… Mais tu es encore pire que ce qu'Aldéran me donnait à penser. Tu es une bête, et ça c'est injurieux pour le règne animal ! Adieu !

- Tu ne penses pas si bien dire, rugit l'ancien Colonel du GD-12. Car toi, tu n'es…

La main sur la porte de l'appartement, Kycham se retourna.

- Oui ?

- Mais toi, tu es un boulet ! Tu es un parasite dont j'ai honte de songer qu'il est de mon sang, un faible et une merde ambulante !

Rejoignant son neveu, Myrhon le matraqua de la crosse de son revolver, encore et encore.

**20.**

- Un bateau ? s'étonna Soreyn.

- Logique, au contraire ! gronda Aldéran. Que de mieux qu'un porte-containeur pour cacher et prendre soin d'otages sans attirer l'attention ? Un lieu presque hors de toute juridiction, vaste, et avec assez de membres d'équipages que pour justifier l'approvisionnement. Les Indics sont formels. Les Kidnappeurs et les prisonniers sont sur le _Natura Demonia_.

- Un nom bizarre…

- Nous nous passerons de vos avis, M. Pryom Hyrgue ! Fermez-la, intima le grand rouquin balafré. Le _Natura Demonia_ est notre site d'action, nous en avons tous les plans, Jelka nous guidera, et donc nous y allons !

- Général ? s'étonna encore Pyrom, le dernier à avoir intégré l'Unité Anaconda.

- Quoi, tu n'as pas encore l'habitude ? gronda Soreyn au nez de son agent. Nous y allons, un point c'est tout.

Bien qu'en nombre restreint, pour leur discrétion et avancer au plus près sans risques pour les personnes, enlevées, Aldéran et ceux de l'Unité Anaconda avaient progressé dans les coursives du colossal porte-containeurs.

- Je capte des échos de chaleur, juste devant vous, renseigna Jelka dans les oreillettes de ses collègues. Intégrez la salle, il n'y a qu'eux !

Bien, on y va. Pryom ?

Le jeune homme posa la charge explosive sur la porte et tous investirent la pièce.

- Jelka, il n'y a rien !

- Mais je capte toujours les échos de chaleur !

- Des balises thermiques, renseigna Talvérya en désignant de petits appareils disposés de ci de là. Elles ont trompé les capteurs de Jelka. Général, c'est un piège !

Un objet rond glissant sur le sol, stoppant entre les pieds d'Aldéran, il explosa, irradiant la salle de lumière et mettant à terre tous ceux de l'AL-99.

* * *

- Où est Aldéran ? s'affola la Sylvidre de l'Unité Anaconda, alors qu'ils reprenaient conscience, les uns après les autres, foudroyés qu'ils avaient été par la grenade.

- Nous devons sortir d'ici, le trouver, le récupérer, et accomplir notre Intervention, gronda Soreyn. Pryom, court-circuite cette porte, nous devons sortir, on ne nous a pas tués, on peut donc sortir ! Et on file au plus vite, et nous devons récupérer notre Général, un point c'est tout !

Jelka enfonça un des boutons de sa console.

- Vos ennemis sont tous dans la cabine de pilotage du porte-containeurs. Le navire est sur le départ… Et Aldéran est là. Ils l'ont déposé dans un coin, comme un sac de patates, sans connaissance.

- Ca va nous compliquer l'action, mais nous avons à le faire, et en extrayant Aldie de là, siffla Soreyn. Nous sommes en position, on va investir les lieux !

- Mais pourquoi est-il toujours inconscient ? s'étonna Pryom. Il a été touché en même temps que nous !

- La grenade a fini entre ses pieds. Il n'a pu que subir l'onde de plein fouet et donc être bien plus sonné que nous tous. Mais la question n'est pas là, on doit le sortir de là ! aboya Soreyn. On y va. Pyrom, Talvérya, vous le soutenez et vous le sortez de là jusqu'à un lieu sûr.

Leurs partenaires poursuivant l'Intervention, et la neutralisation, Talvérya et Pryom avaient traîné Aldéran dans les coursives du porte-containeur.

Mais un groupe de marins apparaissant, ils s'étaient retranchés dans ce qui semblait être un stock de la cambuse.

- Je peux les avoir, murmura Talvérya. J'ai juste besoin qu'ils s'approchent, que je les aie dans ma visée ! Il me faut un peu de temps !

- Quoi… ?

A la réaction de son Général, Pryom réagit vivement, inquiet, ne comprenant pas son agitation. Il posa vivement sa main sur la bouche d'Aldéran pour l'empêcher de trahir leur présence.

- C'est moi, souffla-t-il alors qu'Aldéran tentait de se dégager, le fixant, hagard, comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas.

- Les marins approchent Pryom, il me faut le silence sinon Aldéran dévoilera notre présence et je ne les aurai pas !

- Je vais t'aider, Talvérya.

Aldéran continuant de se débattre, Pryom serra le poing et le frappa en pleine mâchoire, le renvoyant au pays des songes.

* * *

Arrivée à la _Clinique Sperdon_, Ayvanère s'était précipitée sur Soreyn.

- Ne me dis pas que ce que j'ai entendu est vrai ? ! Aldie n'a pas, encore, paniqué sur le terrain.

- Si, je suis désolé, le rapport de l'Intervention a bien dû le mentionner. Il a failli sauter à la gorge de Pryom… Aucun de nous n'a compris… Il semblait plutôt aller mieux ces derniers temps.

- Moi, j'aurais peut-être une explication. Elle ne va pas vous plaire. Madame Skendromme Thyvask ?

- Oui. Comment va mon mari ?

Le médecin se tourna néanmoins d'abord vers Soreyn.

- Vous avez dit que la grenade paralysante avait éclaté à ses pieds ?

- Oui. C'est pour cela qu'il a été le plus touché de nous tous. Pourquoi ?

- L'explosion d'intense luminosité lui a aussi brûlé les yeux. Il est aveugle.

FIN


End file.
